Total Drama Rework
by Lovely Nights
Summary: The next challenge is here, but with an odd twist! Chef has taken control, and is putting the remaining campers through disgusting military challenges! Plus, one camper seeks to make amends with a certain couple. In the end, the camper who least expects it gets eliminated, but another surprise occurs after the elimination! All of this and more on Total Drama Rework!
1. Not So Happy Campers

AN: I can't believe how many different projects I've been working on. Sorry guys, I've just been really busy with school and stuff like that. I'll try to update as much as I can, but please, bear with me.

Total Drama Rework

Not So Happy Campers

"Hi, I'm Chris McLean! I'm one of the world's top reality show hosts, sent to here by my company in order to host the next hottest show on the network, Total Drama Island! In this show, twenty-two teenagers will have to do physically straining challenges in order for their possibility to win a $100,00 to be kept alive. Each night, the losing team will vote off a different camper, so the drama's sure to be put up on this hot new show! Here are our contestants now!" the host with the most announced to the world via camera. He beckoned the camera crew to tape the incoming ship, with the first contestant on it.

"How ya doing, McLean, eh? I'm Ezekiel, if you didn't know, eh." the first contestant arrived. He was short, with a turquoise toque on his brown hair. He was wearing green sneakers, and had a matching sweatshirt, along with some turquoise pants. As he carried his luggage over to the other side of the dock, Chris stopped him, and whispered something in his ear.

"Dude, I know you don't get out much. Just try not to say anything to embarrassing to your teammates, and try not to get voted off so early," Chris explained to the prairie boy. He nodded, and went to go put his luggage at the edge of the dock. Suddenly, the next contestant pulled up onto the camp. A jock with a red and white headband stepped onto the wooden dock. He was covered in red and white athletic wear, and looked like he was ready to play any sport at any time.

"Tyler, are you ready to bring your game on?" Chris asked the sports-eccentric teenager. Tyler nodded, and began to go put his bags onto the other side of the dock. However, he tripped, and the wood broke upon contact. His luggage was all wet, and so was he. Chris laughed at this, while Tyler climbed out of the water, and stood next to Ezekiel. All three guys suddenly heard squealing, and as they turned their heads, they found the source.

Two girls, one fat and one skinny, were standing next to each other on the boat. They were both wearing the same matching pink shorts, and the same striped black and white t-shirt. Their pink heels clicked as they walked onto the dock, to meet Chris.

"Hi, I'm Katie, and this is my BGFFLFEAE, Sadie!" the skinny one said, motioning to her best friend. Chris rolled his eyes, before telling them to go to the other side of the dock.

"What does BGFFLFEAE even mean?" Tyler asked the two girls. They gasped in shock, before they began to explain it to him.

"BGFFLFEAE stands for Best Girl Friend For Life Forever And Ever!" Katie squealed, before Sadie did the same. Now, it was Tyler's turn to roll his eyes.

Another boat pulled up onto the dock, while hip hop music played. A big black girl appeared, who was dancing quite nicely to the beat. She spun around, and hopped onto the dock, to meet the host.

"Yo, people, Leshawna's in the house! I'm in it to win it!" Leshawna said, while she pumped her fist in the air. Tyler began to stare at Leshawna's breasts, before she slapped him in the face. Tyler looked away, while his face flushed.

"Looks like the next contestant is here!" Chris said, motioning towards a scrawny Indian boy. He had no emotion on his face, and had a confident smirk. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt while wearing a blue t-shirt on top of that. The red sleeveless shirt he was wearing was covering all of the shirts, as his military green shorts matched with his shoes.

"Noah, how do you feel about being here?" Chris asked the Indian boy. Noah rolled his eyes, before answering.

"You couldn't get enough money out of your credit card to get us a more dangerous place like an active volcano? For shame, Chris, for shame," Noah snickered before joining the other contestants.

Eventually, after all the contestants had arrived, Chris decided to fast forward the segment to the team division. However, he decided to make a list of the contestants appear on the TV Ads.

The Contestants

Beth – The Wannabe

Bridgette – The Surfer Girl

Cody – The Geek

Courtney – The Type A

DJ – The Brickhouse With A Heart

Duncan – The Delinquent

Eva – The Female Jock

Ezekiel – The Homeschooler

Geoff – The Party Guy

Gwen – The Goth Girl

Harold – The Super Geek

Heather – The Queen

Izzy – The Insane Genius

Justin – The Guy With The Looks

Katie – The Skinny Friend

Leshawna – The Soul Sista

Lindsay – The Innocent Princess

Noah – The Schemer

Owen – The Big Guy

Sadie – The Fat Friend

Trent – The Musician

Tyler – The Klutz

All twenty-two contestants were sitting on the tree stumps near the campfire. Bridgette and Sadie were making conversation about the best kind of lip-gloss, while Katie stared in jealousy. Owen kept on stalking Justin, while the male model simply ignored him.

"Alright, campers! It's time to divide you into teams! If your team loses, then one of the campers must be voted off, and will never ever come back!" Chris said, as a few gasps were heard from Katie and Sadie. Chris smirked, before continuing.

"For the first team, let's have Noah, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Duncan, and Leshawna. You guys will be called the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced, as the aforementioned campers stood one side. The campers burst into little conversations between themselves, while Chris announced the remaining campers to their teams.

"Now, let's have Heather, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Owen, and Tyler. You guys will be known as the Killer Bass," Chris said, as they all moved on to the opposite side of the Screaming Gophers.

Then, Chris showed both teams the cabins, while explaining that boys were on the left, while girls were on the right.

"Also, if you ever feel like sharing a deep dark secret, an outhouse confessional is located behind the cabins," Chris explained to the twenty-two campers.

"Chip, since I'm the prettiest, can I have the best cabin?" Lindsay asked the host with the most. He chuckled before answering.

"No, Lindsay, it doesn't work like that. You have ten minutes before we meet for the first challenge," Chris smirked, before leaving the campers to themselves.

**Confessional**

"This should be easy to win, but I can't do it on my own. I'll need an alliance," Noah stated in the confessional. Then, he began to think about whom to ask to be in the alliance.

While the Screaming Gophers were getting ready in their cabins, Noah thought about his options. After a few minutes, he motioned for Cody. Izzy, and Eva to come to him.

"Hey Noah. What's up?" Cody asked him. Eva and Izzy were going to ask him the same thing.

"You three are the ones that I can trust out of this team. I know how this game works. If we ever lose, one of us might get voted off, and I don't want that," Noah explained to the three. They all nodded in understanding.

"However, all three of us are in danger of being voted off if we do lose. I'm asking you guys to join in an alliance with me, so that we can prevent ourselves from being voted off," Noah asked the three. They all glanced at each other before nodding.

"We're the perfect team. Noah's got the brains; Eva's got the strength, while E-Scope is willing to do anything! Cody's got the innocence that'll protect us," Izzy jumped up and down excitedly. Even Noah had to smile at this; she was excited about being in the game, just like he was at first.

Meanwhile, in the Killer Bass cabin, someone was trying to make an alliance of their own. Heather was walking towards Katie and Sadie, who were busy squealing since they saw Justin.

"You two. Do you want to be in an alliance? I'll take you to the final three with me," Heather asked the two girls politely. Katie nodded, while Sadie did the same. Heather smirked, before walking away. This was too easy for her…

"Alright, campers! It's time for your first challenge. Report to the escalators near the cliff at Lake Wawanakwa!" Chris' voice could be heard booming from the speakers outside. All twenty-two contestants ran outside, and quickly found a sign that lead them to the escalators of the cliff. When they reached the top, they saw Chris with his hands behind his back.

"Alright, contestants! Today's challenge is simple; all you have to do is jump off the cliff, and land in the safe spot! Whoever has the most people jumping wins an advantage in the elimination challenge!" Chris said, while pointing to the relatively small safe zone. The contestants saw hungry sharks next to the Safe Zone, which they gasped at.

"The first team to go is the Killer Bass!" Chris announced, while smirking sadistically. The Killer Bass were nervous, before Heather asked who was going.

"I say that DJ and Homeschool should go first, since I'm clearly the only one who has any leadership skills here," Heather bossed the Killer Bass. The gentle giant and the homeschooler went to the edge of the cliff, before Ezekiel jumped off the cliff. He tried to dive, but ended up belly flopping on top of the water. Luckily, he landed in the safe zone, while the Killer Bass cheered.

Then, DJ took a deep breath, and ran towards the hill, despite his supposed "fear" of heights. Heather was next, and did an elegant cartwheel towards the cliff before diving in with her arms first.

"Katie, I really don't want to go jump in that scary water!" Sadie said to her best friend. Katie nodded rapidly, before answering.

"Like, OMG! I don't want to jump either!" Katie squealed. After this, the two girls ended up squealing all together, annoying the hell out of their teammates.

"Do you two quit the challenge? That may mean the Killer Bass could lose, and have a reason to vote both of you off!" Chris warned the best friends. They shook their heads, and started to walk towards the escalator before Chris stopped them.

"You have to wear these," Chris stated, handing out the chicken hats. Katie and Sadie both looked at them in disgust, before heading down the escalator. One by one, each of the Killer Bass began to dive into the safe zone, until it was down to Geoff. However, instead of jumping, he walked towards Bridgette, fancying her appearance.

"Hey, babe. Want to go grab a milkshake after this, or…?" Geoff was about to ask if she'd rather go surfing or grab a milkshake, but not before Bridgette shushed him. Bridgette didn't have any time for relationships now; her surfing competition was in a few months, and she didn't need a boy to distract her. Hurt, Geoff took the dive, but landed outside the safe zone!

All of the Killer Bass gasped, before Geoff ended up punching the leader shark in the face, nonchalantly. Then, the Killer Bass had rejoiced; only two people hadn't jumped, and they figured the Gophers would get more cowards.

"Screaming Gophers, it's now your turn!" Chris announced to the remaining team. Instead of being nervous like the Bass, Eva stepped up, and jumped off the cliff without any hesitation. The Killer Bass were amazed by how relaxed she had seemed.

"My beautiful body will get ruined by the water!" Justin complained, but Noah simply pushed him into the cliff. The cynic didn't want to lose the first challenge; that would've been embarrassing to his nine siblings at home. Justin went into the safe zone without a problem, while each and every single Gopher jumped without any hesitation. It was down to Noah, and Izzy.

"You ready, bookworm?" Izzy giggled. Noah gave her a genuine smile, before she jumped without a problem. Normally, Noah would've given the situation a complete thought process, but, with the confidence Izzy gave him, he jumped like he was seizing the day. Noah and Izzy both made it into the safe zone without a problem, declaring the Screaming Gophers the winners.

"The Gophers win! They get a pull-cart in order to carry the crates! For the second part of the challenge, you have to carry crates of certain supplies to build a hot tub. The team who builds the hottest hot tub wins a free hot tub party, while the losing team will have to send two people home! Begin!" Chris announced over the megaphone. His interns pulled in the pull-cart that the Gophers had won, and Eva had automatically been working to put all the carts in a perfect order inside the cart. All of the other contestants were amazed at her strength; however, this only got them a free yell from her to get going.

"Let's move it, Bass! We have to win!" Heather's voice was beyond mad. She was upset that she lost, and she didn't take losing too well. She yelled at the Bass to move their asses to pick up the crates, and move them.

"Hey, Queen Bee! Maybe, if you stop yelling at us, we could get this done faster!" Heather turned with venom in her eyes at the person who had the very thought of rebellion. It turned out to be Tyler, who put down the crate. Heather walked over to him menacingly.

"If you ever talk back to me like that again, I will get the entire team to vote you off today. Getting last place on a reality show wouldn't show your friends your talent, would it?" Heather threatened the klutz. Tyler sighed, before returning to listen to the Queen Bee.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were getting along really well. Noah had taken a liking to his alliance, which at first he thought was just for the game. Of course, he would never admit to that.

"Wow, Izzy, you sure go do a lot of crazy stuff! Tell us another story!" Cody grinned. Noah thought he was a cool guy, especially since they both played the same video games. Eva impressed Noah with her strength, while Izzy enthralled Noah with her willingness to do anything. Together, they were the perfect team, in Noah's eyes.

"Hey, Gwyn, do you know where that guy Tyson is?" Lindsay asked the goth girl. Gwen was amused by her, and pointed to where Tyler was. Lindsay squealed, and started to walk towards the Killer Bass. However, Gwen stopped her.

"Lindsay, Tyler's on the other team. You don't want to be out of this island without his phone number yet, right?" Gwen asked Lindsay. The dumb blonde shook her head, before Gwen told her to continue to carry the crates. Eventually, the Screaming Gophers got to the cabins, where they began to remove the string connecting the crates with their hands. Chris was okay with this, as long as their hot tub was the best hot tub ever invented.

As the crates were opened, all of the Screaming Gophers used their teamwork in order to build a good hot tub. By the time they were halfway done with their hot tub, the Killer Bass had arrived, and were bickering with each other on the set up.

Finally, after another hour, the time was up. The Screaming Gophers stood back, as they revealed a gorgeous hot tub, made as if coming from the very presence of heaven. They all high-fived each other, while the Killer Bass looked at their creation in awe of how badly it looked.

"I'll be the judge of whose hot tub reigns supreme," Chris said, before stepping in the Screaming Gopher's hot tub. He felt a warm sensation enter his body as he went inside until only his head was sticking out of the water. After a few minutes, Chris left the hot tub, giving the Gophers thumbs up. Then, he entered the Killer Bass' hot tub, and felt the great sensation of the Gopher's hot tub leave. The water was freezing! Chris immediately got out of the hot tub, while the Killer Bass looked on dejectedly.

"It's pretty obvious that the Screaming Gophers have won today's challenge! Killer Bass, I'll see you at the first campfire ceremony of the season!" Chris announced, while both teams left to go to the Mess Hall.

In the Mess Hall, Noah, Eva, Cody, and Izzy were all talking about how good it felt to be winners. However, Noah looked on past Eva, who he was sitting in front of, to see the Killer Bass bickering about whom to eliminate. Noah smirked to himself; this game was too easy.

On the Killer Bass side, Heather and Tyler were trying to think of whom to eliminate. They both looked at who was on their team, and each of their strengths and weaknesses. Finally, Heather had an epiphany, before whispering something in Tyler's ear.

"Geoff looks like a tough competitor. I think he should go, and so should that Sadie girl. She and her twin are quite annoying," Heather whispered into the jock's ear. He had a wicked smile, before nodding. Then, it was Tyler's turn to have an epiphany. Using his best acting, he put on a shocked face.

"Sadie! You kissed Harold when you had a boyfriend?!" Tyler yelled. The entire Killer Bass stared at Sadie and Harold, who were in shock.

"No! I didn't! It's a bunch of lies! I would never kiss Harold when I have my Penton!" Sadie screamed back. The Gophers looked at the Bass in excitement of the drama to come.

"Geoff! Why did you hit on Bridgette when you have Margarita at home?!" Heather yelled, playing along with Tyler's plan. Geoff was too shocked to even speak, as all the Killer Bass dispersed except for Geoff, Sadie, and Harold.

Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chris was pacing near the campfire. The Killer Bass were all sitting on the wood stumps near the fire, while they were all staring with hatred at the three who were allegedly "cheating, and let cheating happen,"

"Campers, there was a lot of drama tonight. Sadie's boyfriend, Penton, seems to be a little worried about her, and Margarita was furiously crying when she called the studio," Chris smirked sadistically. Both Geoff and Sadie had their heads hung, before Chris announced the competitors who were safe.

"A marshmallow represents security. In this place, security means that you're safe for another week. The first person to ever receive a marshmallow in Total Drama Island is Heather!" Chris said, before tossing the marshmallow towards the Queen Bee. She simply smirked, while Tyler was next to her.

"The following people are safe after Heather! Tyler, Ezekiel, Beth, DJ, Katie, Trent, and Owen!" Chris announced, before tossing the aforementioned people some marshmallows. It was down to Sadie, Geoff, and Harold for the final marshmallow.

"Harold, you were allegedly letting Sadie kiss you, when you allegedly knew she had a boyfriend. Sadie, you kissed Harold when you had Penton. Geoff, you hit on Bridgette, while Margarita was right around your finger. All three of you have a reason to go home today. The final marshmallow of tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold!" Chris finished his monologue by tossing the final marshmallow to the nerd. Sadie burst out crying, while Geoff hung his hat low. They walked towards to where Chris was pointing them to, and a boat came to pick them up. The Killer Bass didn't look twice as the boat sped off with a crying Sadie, and a depressed Geoff. They also didn't notice Katie, who broke down in tears after her best friend left.

As she watched the boat speed away, the girl who had lost her twin swore revenge on her team, watching the very glint of the moonlight as it reflected in the water. Katie smirked; tomorrow, there would be a different person than expected to go home.

"Watch out, Bass, and Gophers. The innocent girl is not who you think she is…"

Votes:

Heather – **Sadie and Geoff**

Tyler – **Sadie and Geoff**

DJ – **Sadie and Geoff **

Beth – Sadie and Harold

Ezekiel – Sadie and Harold

Katie – Geoff and Harold

Trent – Sadie and Harold

Owen **– Sadie and Geoff**

Harold – **Sadie and Geoff **

Geoff – Sadie and Harold

Sadie – Geoff and Harold

**Sadie and Geoff: **5 Votes

Sadie and Harold: 4 Votes

Geoff and Harold: 2 Votes

AN: Wow, I didn't expect Geoff to be out so early! Just so you know, I do eliminations based on RNG, out of 1-22. Geoff and Sadie ended up being the ones to go. I've decided to make Katie even more evil, and I've decided to make Heather have a slight soft spot for certain people like Tyler. Of course, she'll have to fight for him with Lindsay.

**Eliminated: Sadie and Geoff**

**Remaining: **

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Duncan, Leshawna

Killer Bass: Heather, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie, Trent, Owen, and Tyler


	2. I'd Walk 4 Miles If I Could Just See You

I'd Walk 4 Miles If I Could Just See You

"Last time, on Total Drama Island, the campers were introduced to their home for the next eight weeks known as Camp Wawanakwa! They had to do their first challenge, which was to jump off a cliff, and create the most awesometastic hot tub ever! The Screaming Gophers owned the challenge, while Noah, in the backgrounds, formed the first alliance of the season. Meanwhile on the Killer Bass, Tyler and Heather are getting along pretty well. When they lost last time, two campers' meddling ended up causing Sadie and Geoff to be eliminated! Distraught by her friend's departure, Katie begins an evil conquest! What will happen now on Total! Drama! ISLAND!" Chris' voice echoed as he introduced the episode.

In the Screaming Gophers' cabin…

Noah was conversing with his alliance. They were all talking about whom to vote for if they lost the challenge, while Bridgette and Lindsay were busy freshening up for the day in the bathrooms. Justin was trying to charm Leshawna, who just pushed him away, as Duncan carved something into the walls of their cabin.

"Wow, Brianna, you look so good today!" Lindsay forgot Bridgette's name. However, the latter was amused by her rather low intellect, and decided to converse a bit more.

"It's Bridgette, Lindsay. And, thanks," Bridgette replied. After that, they both turned to the mirrors in the bathrooms, to fix their hair and such.

**Confessional**

-Bridgette-

"Lindsay might not be the smartest, but she's really nice. That's what counts, right?" Bridgette said, while putting her hands on her knees. Then, she turns the camera off before fixing an outplaced hair.

-Lindsay-

"Brianna's really cool! She knows how to work a hairdryer!" Lindsay commented, before playing with her hair. She seems so into it, before she forgets to shut off the camera.

"How could you not be charmed by a god's body like mine?" Justin questioned the sister. Leshawna turned to him, and explained why.

"I know guys like you. You only want girls to make them fall in love with your body, and not your actual personality. Boy, I can read you like an open book!" Leshawna sassed the male model. Justin was gaping as Leshawna saw right through him.

"I'm beautiful, though! I don't need personality!" Justin cried out in desperation, to which Leshawna just turned her back and walked away, leaving Justin depressed for the day. Courtney watched the entire thing with a smirk; Leshawna was right. Justin only used girls for his dirty work. Of course, Courtney would never fall for that model. She had her eyes set on someone else.

_I'll impress him with my leadership skills, and then I'll win him over!_ Courtney thought out a plan as she glanced at the boy she was crushing on. He was talking to Cody, Eva, and Izzy, when he turned to see her staring. Courtney turned abruptly, blushing furiously, before walking away.

"Noah, who should we vote for if we lose?" Eva asked the brains of the team. He pondered it for a moment, before answering.

"I don't know. I assure you that I will know at the end of today's challenge," Noah answered calmly. The rest of the alliance nodded, before splitting up. Meanwhile, Duncan overheard the conversation while he was carving a skull into the wood.

"That little nerd thinks he can just choose whoever he wants to be eliminated? Think again, Noah." The delinquent snickered, before going back to carving.

"All challengers must report to the front of their cabins immediately!" Chris' voice boomed over the PA. All twenty-one teens grunted, before going outside to see the host with Chef next to him.

"All of you are going to run a four-mile race throughout the island, and you will end where Chef will place the yellow flag!" Chris announced to the campers. Before they knew it, they were all lined up, before Chef shot the gun.

Noah and Cody took an early lead, despite their not-so-stellar muscle. Justin quickly overtook them, however, and smirked as he passed by them. Leshawna was keeping a steady pace, while Bridgette tried to accelerate ahead.

Soon, all of the contestants were racing around the halfway point, near the cliff that the first challenge took place in. Eva was in first, and kept a steady lead. Tyler was in second, while Owen was trudging behind in last place. Lindsay was running barefoot, as she thought that running with heels was suicide. Meanwhile, Duncan was evened out with Noah for fifth place.

"So…huff…who do you think we should vote for if we lose?" Duncan asked the bookworm the question knowingly. Noah eyed him suspiciously before answering.

"We should…huff…obviously vote out who…screwed us over in the challenge…" Noah panted before straying behind Duncan. The delinquent simply smirked, before trying to take fourth place away from Justin.

As the race finished, Eva and Izzy were the first to arrive, while the others trailed slowly after. The finish line was already broken as the rest of the teams followed in the exact same spot as the beginning. The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass had looked even, when Chris decided to announce the winner.

"The winner of this challenge is…the Screami-" An overweight teenager carrying a bookworm cut off Chris. Noah was unconscious, and was red with heat. Owen looked as if he just ran as fast as he could, before Cody set him on the floor gently. Then, he took a bucket, and ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes, the tech geek ran outside, and dropped the water on Noah's head. However, this still didn't wake him up, and Cody started to worry.

"Is anyone certified in artificial respiration?" Gwen asked everyone worriedly. Chris was biting his fingernails, as he didn't need a lawsuit in only the second episode of the show. Cody sheepishly raised his hand, as Gwen and the others looked on expectantly.

The tech geek gripped the unconscious bookworm's hand. He had washed his hands in the bathroom getting water, so he wasn't worried about the cleanliness of his hands. With the two of his hands, he stretched Noah's mouth open, and Cody plunged his own lips to meet Noah's.

Cody began to blow air into Noah's body, before stopping, and thrusting Noah's chest. Within a few minutes of doing "the kiss of life" and thrusting, Noah was reinvigorated, standing up, while thanking Cody. The tech geek blushed madly like how Courtney did before. Everyone clapped except for one person, who laughed.

"Ha! The two nerds are fags for each other! That's so gay! Oh wait, that's not gay, they are!" Duncan laughed maniacally, as everyone stared at him with disgust. Even Heather and Tyler looked at him, as if he had done worse than what they did before. Cody had probably just saved Noah's life; and Duncan could only think about how "faggy" that was?

"You're a prick! Cody just saved Noah's life!" Courtney stood up, and walked over to the delinquent. She was steaming with anger, as Duncan snickered.

"Yeah, by just kissing him! I've always heard that true love comes from life and death, and I guess that I'm right!" Duncan snickered, before Cody's face flushed. Noah walked over to Duncan, fully prepared with sarcastic remarks inside his mind.

"Are you filming this?" Chris smirked, as Chef nodded. Noah was slandering Duncan, while everyone else watched. Courtney looked on with a grin, to know that justice had been served. However, as she looked to her right, she saw Cody getting redder, and redder until it happened; Cody burst into tears, and ran into the bathrooms. Everyone stopped, and stared at Duncan.

"The fag got what he deserve-" Noah punching him in the jaw cut Duncan short. Despite his scrawny figure, the punch packed power, and Duncan fell down after. The Indian ran into the bathrooms, while everyone else was really quiet.

Meanwhile, in the bathrooms, Noah was stepping on the old tiled floors. He could hear the faint sound of crying. Suddenly, Noah got closer and closer, before his eyes nearly popped out at what he saw.

Cody was cutting himself with a sharp razor on his arms, near his shoulders. Noah saw the tears dried up on his face, as he started to walk towards the troubled boy. Cody felt his mental pain replaced by the physical pain as the blood flowed, relieving him of any stress. Then, Cody saw Noah, and tried to put away the razor. However, Noah already saw it.

"Cody…why didn't you tell any of us about this…" Noah chose his words carefully. He didn't want to upset Cody anymore than he already was. Cody stared at the bloodstained razor, and set it down on the sink.

"Noah, you wanna know why? You'd think I was a freak. You'd think I wasn't normal if I was cutting myself. _Well, sometimes, physical pain takes away from the mental pain you get from being bullied every day! _But you wouldn't understand! You're the High IQ, the guy who has friends because he has a selling point!" Cody began, as Noah felt his own tears fall. Noah almost _never _cried, yet he felt a pang of sympathy for the boy.

"_But, no! Life just doesn't work that way for all of us! You don't get to choose who you like! Life does! And sometimes, life gives us a giant kick to the face when we like someone of our own kind! _You know, what, though? I don't care. Duncan can go screw himself, because I am done! _I'm done with everyone who has ever hated me! Guess what, everyone?! You got your wish! Cody Emmet Jamison Anderson is not going to be alive anymore!" _Cody screamed, before he grabbed the bloodstained razor. Noah, knowing what Cody was about to do, jumped onto the smaller boy, essentially wrestling him for the razor. When Noah grabbed the razor from Cody, he threw it into the drain as soon as possible. Cody lunged for it, but it was too late. When he realized this, Cody went into hysterics.

The rest of the campers, save for Duncan, entered the cabin despite the gender sign on the front door. They saw Cody with multiple cuts on his shoulders, while Noah looked sorry for the treatment that the tech geek got. Cody kneeled, and looked up to Noah.

"_What did you do?! That was my only chance! My only chance of freedom! My only…"_ Cody burst into tears, before Noah did the most unexpected thing. The campers watched, as Noah kneeled down onto the tiled floor, and took Cody in his arms, allowing Cody to cry on his shoulders. This went on for about five minutes, before two interns came in to take Cody into the infirmary. However, he was resolute in staying with Noah, so the bookworm decided to go with him.

In the infirmary…

Noah waited inside the tent, looking at Cody with multiple bandages on the area near his shoulders. The Indian sat down next to the tech geek, and they struck up a conversation.

"N-Noah…th-thank you…" Cody began to speak. Noah gave the tech geek a genuine smile, before hugging him once more.

"Cody, it doesn't matter if you're gay, or not. To tell you the truth, I'm bisexual, so I know what you're going through. Why do you think I always look sarcastic? My emotions are blocked out by walls that only certain people can get through. You, Izzy, and Eva are those people," Noah explained to Cody. The bookworm gathered his thoughts inside of him, while the tech geek did the same.

_Is Noah the one?_

_Is Cody the one?_

_He's so special if you get through to him…_

_He's the nicest person ever…_

_He's just like me…_

_He understands me…_

_I think I know…_

_I believe I know…_

_**that he's the one…**_Noah gazed at Cody, who returned the action. Noah's face inched closer and closer to Cody's, until their noses touched. Cody, for the first time in a few hours, grinned.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked, though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Kissing you," Noah said, before closing the distance between his and Cody's lips. Noah noticed that Cody's lips tasted like strawberries, while Cody thought that Noah's tasted like chocolate. The kiss was passionate, before Noah broke it. After they composed themselves, they both grinned, while they watched the rest of the show in the TV inside the tent.

"Screaming Gophers, since one player didn't compete the race consciously, it's time for your first campfire ceremony!" Chris smiled sadistically. The Screaming Gophers gaped, when Izzy interrupted the host.

"It's not like Noah did it on purpose, like my uncle did one time to get out of school…" Izzy droned into one of her stories, before Chris had three interns take the Screaming Gophers to the campfire.

In the campfire…

All of the Screaming Gophers were pretty tensed up at the campfire, considering what had happened.

"Screaming Gophers, I have ten marshmallows here today, yet there are only eleven of you. One of you is going home tonight, and never coming back to this island. EVER," Chris emphasized on the last part. The Screaming Gophers lined up, and put in their votes with a secret ballot.

**Confessional**

-Courtney-

"You went too far today. Too far. Now, you're paying the price," Courtney says while forming a fist. Her face turns red with anger.

-Lindsay-

"So, all I have to do is choose the name of a person I don't like? Okay!" Lindsay says excitedly, before picking off a random name. She puts the cap of the pen on backwards, and leaves it for the next person.

-Eva-

"Because of you, one of our campers is now severely injured! What's wrong with you?!" Eva yells, before crossing off a name, and punching a hole through the confessional door.

-Gwen-

"Good bye. No one will miss you," Gwen says before stabbing the pen through the name.

-Duncan-

"What did I do? The fag deserves it. People like that shouldn't exist in our world. It's not like the first people were fags, anyway. I'm voting for Cody. I know I won't make a difference under normal circumstances, but let's just say I did something a bit sneaky," Duncan says confidently, before relaxing back onto the confessional. He accidentally falls into the toilet bowl.

The eleven campers were now sitting on the logs near the campfire. Chris was holding the plate of marshmallows, before the Screaming Gophers received them.

"The following people are safe until next time!

Noah!

Cody!

Lindsay!

Leshawna!

Courtney!

Eva!

Izzy!

Gwen!

Bridgette!"

The aforementioned people received their marshmallows with pride, as they glared at Duncan. It was down to Duncan and Justin, while Chris held the final marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin!" Chris threw the marshmallow to the male model, before Duncan became angry. Courtney smirked, as she turned her back on him.

"How could my plan fail?!" Duncan fumed, before Chef carried him into the Dock of Shame. The campers waved goodbye tauntingly, as Duncan swore revenge on each and every one of them.

**Confessional**

-Bridgette-

"I thought he'd pull a trick like this," Bridgette says, after opening the vote box to see ten votes against Leshawna. She switches them back with the original Duncan votes, and then winks at the camera.

"Well, that was a certainly dramatic episode! Noah and Cody got together, while Duncan was the one who got the boot after his homophobic comments, and now there are even teams again! Who will go to the loser's area next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" Chris announces before the camera cuts to black.


	3. Dodgebrawl

Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers were forced to run a four mile race around the island. It ended up being Eva and Izzy who won the race, though some drama occurred after! Duncan's homophobic comments irritated everyone, and it was his turn to get the boot. Finally, Noah and Cody started a relationship with each other. What will happen next on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

In the Killer Bass cabin…

"So, Tyler…" Heather purred seductively to the athlete. Tyler smirked confidently, before whispering something into her ear. Heather grinned madly, before whispering back.

**Confessional**

-Tyler-

"My plan is perfect! Heather and I will go all the way to the top, demolishing everyone as we step on them to reach the top of the mountain of victory!" Tyler says with his hands in the air. Then, he rubs them together in a cartoon villain-esque fashion.

-Heather-

"If you're wondering why I have no moral issues, it's because that I don't want to feel bad for anyone else if I leave them in the dirt. So, I won't feel as though I'm hurting someone when I defeat him or her. Of course, it's Harold's turn to go, now." Heather files her nails as she says this. Then, she picked up a picture of Harold, which has a large black X on it.

"Harold, eh, how's it going, eh?" Ezekiel asked the super geek. Harold was really tired; the physical activity from yesterday had given him a lot of sore muscles the following day.

"Honestly, I feel like crap, because I feel sore everywhere," Harold replied to the prairie boy. He wondered what it was like to live on a prairie; was it fun? Suddenly, Ezekiel began to leave, before Harold stopped him.

"Wait, Ezekiel!" The homeschooled boy turned around, as Harold stood up. Harold walked over to Zeke, and asked him a question.

"So, Zeke, how's it like on the prairie?" Harold asked the question sincerely. A wide grin formed on Zeke's face, and then they struck up a conversation. Katie looked on in disgust from her bed. She was calculating ways to get rid of her opponents.

_Who should I get rid of first? _Katie's eyes darted around the room; this was only to watch all nine of the contestants do their own thing. Heather was talking to Tyler, while Beth and DJ struck up a conversation on the environment. Trent and Owen were getting along, as they talked about music, and partying. Katie focused on Owen, as she began to formulate a plan inside her mind.

_I'll get him to throw the challenge, when I have food. Then, the team will have a reason to eliminate him, and one more of my competitors go down! _Katie cackled, until she saw Ezekiel and Harold staring at her. Katie turned back, and focused on the wall.

"So, Owen. How many parties have you been to?" Trent asked the big guy. Owen laughed, before beginning to silently count in his head.

"I think I've been to like, thirty parties. More or less," Owen answered Trent, while the musician gasped. He had never been invited to that many parties; Owen must be popular.

"Challenge Time! Report to the gymnasium behind the cabins for your next challenge!" All of the Killer Bass grunted as they walked into the gymnasium, while the Screaming Gophers waved to them. Some waved back, though all of them stayed silent.

"Today, all of you will be participating in one of the most popular games in school; Dodgeball!" Chris announced, while Noah groaned. He didn't like to play dodgeball, considering his siblings often used his lack of athletic prowess against him.

"Each of you will be split into teams, and then you'll have to decide who goes on for the first round! Whichever team wins three games first wins the challenge!" Chris announced, when the teams quickly huddled together.

"Clearly, we need a mix of strong and weak players in order to participate in the three rounds. Who wants to sit out for the first round?" Courtney whispered, as the others nodded. Noah volunteered; he knew he had no athletic ability.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were arguing amongst themselves. Katie was at her wit's end with Beth's pestering.

"So, what kind of hair-gel do you use? I mean, you look totally gorgeous either way, bu-" Katie screaming cut Beth off. Katie then screamed at her to shut up, while her team looked in shock.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed," Katie lied through her teeth. She was already formulating plans to take everyone down.

"For the first game, we'll have me, Beth, and DJ. Then, in the next game we'll have Katie, Trent, and Tyler, and finally, we'll have Owen, Harold, and Ezekiel," Heather explained the plan to her team. They all nodded in approval, while Katie tried her best to keep crude thoughts of the Asian inside her head. When did she become boss? Soon, the Killer Bass dispersed. Owen began to leave for the dodgeball court, but then Katie stopped him.

"Owen, I have a proposition for you…" Katie whispered seductively in his ear. Owen blushed, before turning away. He didn't want anything to do with Katie, especially since she had been acting so weird before.

"I have four chocolate bars from Chris' studio, and I have video evidence of you stealing everyone's food from home." _That_ changed things. Owen turned to face the now smirking girl, as she had her hands on her hips. Katie flashed four chocolate bars and a DVD, before putting them away in her pocket. Then, she walked up to the bigger boy, and whispered her plan in his ear.

"Throw the challenge, and I'll give you all of the evidence and the chocolate bars," Katie explained, as the boy grew fearful. The girl was mad; no, _insane._ However, Owen had no choice; it was this, or getting eliminated.

"Fine, Katie. I'll throw the challenge for the evidence and the chocolate bars," Owen said, defeated. Katie smirked; she knew he would see things her way. Then, she walked away, while Owen wondered about what to do. Little did he know, someone was watching from afar.

"Who knew that girl could blackmail? She could be a useful asset to my alliance…" Heather commented to herself. However, there was one thing that she knew for sure; Katie was a threat that, if not properly taken care of, could take down anyone.

Meanwhile, Tyler looked around for Heather at the dodgeball court. She wasn't there, which disappointed him. He'd grown a soft spot for the girl ever since they took down Sadie and Geoff together. He noticed his teammates were conversing with each other. Ezekiel and Harold were talking about being homeschooled. Then, Tyler saw Beth talking to DJ about various aspects of nature.

"DJ, do you know about the number of wild animals being killed every day because their habitats are being destroyed?" Beth asked the gentle giant. DJ looked shocked, before answering.

"I know, right? It's horrible! Wild animals need homes as much as we do!" DJ exclaimed. Beth nodded in agreement, before glancing at the rest of her teammates. Heather, Katie and Owen were missing, though she was sure they would show up. She also saw Trent sitting by himself, waiting for one of his only friends on the island.

On the Screaming Gophers side, everything was going along smoothly. They had already decided the order, and now everyone was just getting in some small talk. Noah's alliance was talking with each other, while Courtney was glaring at Cody from afar.

_That little tech geek stole my Noah from me! _Courtney thought in anger. Her teammates edged away from her slightly; they didn't want to see an angry Courtney. Meanwhile, Bridgette was talking with Leshawna about something.

"Hey, Leshawna,"

"Hey, Surfer Girl. What do you need?"

"I don't know how to tell this one guy that I like him,"

"It better not be that Justin guy. He's just a conceited little a-hole. A demitasse would fit his head like a sombrero,"

"No, it's not Justin. I'm not going to tell you who it is! That'd ruin the surprise!" Bridgette exclaimed, when Leshawna whispered something in her ear. Bridgette's eyes went wide open, and she began to grin madly. Leshawna's idea was perfect! Her eyes darted to where her crush was, on the other side of the team.

"Izzy, tell us another one of your stories!" Cody exclaimed like a little child. Noah chuckled to himself, as Izzy began. The three other members of the alliance listened intently.

"Once, I beat a shark using some paperclips. It was awesome! The shark was scared of me, with my paper clip rope lasso! When I latched on to the shark's fin using the lasso, I began punching it like there was no tomorrow! The shark was so scared, and it swam away after I bent its fin!" Izzy explained, while roaring with laughter. The others were both bewildered and impressed with the psycho's ability to do anything.

Suddenly, everyone turned to see Heather, Katie, and Owen walk into the dodgeball court. They were quite late, and they were met with scowls from Chris, as they sat on the Killer Bass side. Then, the host explained the challenge.

"What you have to do is get the other team out, and then your team wins the challenge. Of course, the balls have special properties to them. The blue ball can curve around, and hit your opponents from behind, while the yellow balls have a heavy weight," Chris explained the challenge.

For the first round, it was Justin, Leshawna, and Eva against Heather, Beth, and DJ. Chef was the referee, and after a few minutes, he blew the whistle.

Both teams ran towards the three balls on the court. One was a regular red ball, while another was blue, and the last one was yellow. Eva picked up the blue ball, while Heather and DJ picked up the other two.

"Have fun losing!" Heather cackled before throwing the red ball at Justin. He dodged the attack by a few centimeters, and readied himself for an onslaught of attacks. Then, Eva threw the blue ball to the side, causing it to curve to try and hit Beth from behind. However, Beth jumped out of the way, landing on her stomach on the court.

"Sorry, Justin," DJ whispered, before mustering up his strength to throw the yellow ball. The yellow ball whizzed across the line separating the teams, targeting Justin. The ball hit the male model on the face, ricocheting off into the air. Leshawna used this moment to her advantage, and caught the plummeting ball before it hit the ground. DJ was shocked, before sitting down. Leshawna and Justin high-fived each other, before Justin realized he had a black eye. Then, Leshawna realized who she was high-fiving, and turned away from the male model. Justin was hurt; and not just from the black eye.

Leshawna and Eva grabbed the yellow ball and the red ball, and they both targeted Beth. This time, the Wannabe was not so lucky, as she was hit in stomach by the red ball Eva threw. She was sent back into the wall, before falling down onto the dodgeball court again. Now, it was Eva, Leshawna, and Justin against the lone Killer Bass, Heather.

Heather stayed calm, and threw the blue ball and red ball at the same time at Justin. The male model dodged the red ball, but was hit by the curve of the blue ball in the back. Heather kept a smirk on her face.

_I can do this! I just gotta beat Leshawna and Ev-_ Heather's thoughts were interrupted when he was hit in the legs by a red ball thrown by Eva. This caused Heather to flip midair, before falling flat on his face.

"The Screaming Gophers win Round 1!" The winning team cheered, while the Killer Bass sulked. The next round began almost immediately, with Gwen, Cody, and Izzy against Katie, Trent, and Tyler.

"You guys are no match for a jock like me!" Tyler tooted his own horn. The referee called the beginning of the round, and both teams ran towards the balls like before. This time, the Killer Bass had all the balls, as Katie and Tyler looked at Cody maniacally. They threw the yellow ball, and the blue ball, slamming Cody in the back and the front with the two balls. He was pushed back into the bleachers by the force of the attack, while Noah got him to sit up. Then, Noah laid Cody's head on his lap.

"Are you okay? That looked like it really hurt, Cody,"

"It did. At least I'm here with you, which makes it feel better," Cody responded, earning a ton of "awww"s from both teams. Meanwhile, the second round was heating up.

"Take this, megajock!" Izzy yelled out a battle cry, before grabbing the blue ball, and sending it curving towards Tyler. He dodged the original attack, but made contact with the ball as it curved around. Izzy did a mini victory dance, before she saw Trent hurtling a red ball towards her. Izzy did her best to dodge, but it barely hit her. It was now Gwen against Katie and Trent. The goth tried to throw the red ball at Katie, but not before Trent threw the blue ball at her. Gwen dove, and ended up dodging the blue ball. However, she couldn't move quickly enough to dodge the red ball thrown at her by Katie, causing the Killer Bass to win Round 2.

The Killer Bass were deciding on whom to choose next, as Owen had fallen asleep on the wooden bleachers during the second round. The Screaming Gophers already chose their roster, and they waited for the Killer Bass to make a decision.

"I think we should put Ezekiel, Harold, and DJ on the court, considering Owen's sleeping," Heather pointed at the sleeping boy. The Killer Bass nodded, before returning. It was now Courtney, Lindsay, and Bridgette against Ezekiel, Harold, and DJ.

The game began when Chef blew his whistle. Courtney made a quick sprint to the yellow dodgeball, and channeled her anger of losing Noah to Cody into the challenge. She threw the yellow dodgeball at Harold with such force that she sent him flying into the wall, cracking it. The Killer Bass covered their mouths in shock, while thinking of how much that would hurt.

Bridgette grabbed the blue ball, while Lindsay grabbed the red dodgeball. However, when Bridgette threw the blue ball at Ezekiel, Lindsay threw the red ball at the wall near her side. The Screaming Gophers all facepalmed, before the Killer Bass smirked.

The blue ball missed Ezekiel, who readied a yellow ball. He threw it with as much power as he could, before hitting Bridgette in the chest. It was now Courtney and Lindsay against Ezekiel and DJ. The gentle giant grabbed a red ball, and threw it at Courtney, who dodged it evasively. Then, the former CIT threw the yellow ball at the wall near the bleachers, prompting Ezekiel to laugh. However, the ball ricocheted off the wall into Ezekiel's side, eliminating him from the game. DJ threw the yellow ball at Lindsay, who wasn't paying attention. However, Lindsay found a quarter on the floor, which she bent down to pick up. The yellow ball went over her, when DJ looked fearful. Courtney rubbed the dodgeball against her clothes, and then threw it as hard as she could. DJ tried to evade the attack, but the electricity in the dodgeball stuck to him like a smart missile. DJ was hit in the back by the red ball, allowing the Screaming Gophers to take the win.

"The Screaming Gophers win Round 3, and they only need one more round to win!" Chris announced, waking Owen up. Katie rolled her eyes at her fellow camper's lack of athleticism, when they sent him, her, and Heather up. Chris walked over towards Noah, who was cradling Cody.

"Hate to interrupt your lovefest, but you've got to play. Since the other team already used all of their members, you have to go, as well," Chris said, shadily. Noah didn't like this, but didn't want to argue with the host; that could risk his chance for the hundred grand.

Noah got up, along with Leshawna and Izzy. They were against Owen, Katie, and Heather, and this could be the round where the Screaming Gophers could wrap it up.

When Chef blew his whistle, Noah started to run, but at a much slower pace than Leshawna or Izzy. He saw Heather, and Katie aim for him, so he sidestepped, dodging the yellow and red balls thrown at him. Then, Noah grabbed the two balls, and threw them with as much strength as she possibly could. However, the balls missed Katie and Heather, who were busy throwing at Izzy and Leshawna.

"Hey, Katie," Heather began the conversation while she was dodging balls left and right. Katie turned, with a suspicious look.

"What do you want, Queen Bee?" Katie asked rudely. She was trying her best to make it look like she was trying to win, when she knew that Owen would cover up. Speaking of Owen, he "slipped" on the dodgeballs on the ground, crashing into Heather and Katie.

"I know what you did to Owen. You could join my alliance, and together, we'll make it to the final three. It'll be you, me, and Tyler," Heather explained to the girl who had lost her twin. Katie pondered it for a moment, before answering.

"I'm glad you see things my way. I'll happily join your alliance," Katie said, her voice dripping with evil. Suddenly, two balls thrown by Noah, of all people, hit her and Heather. Owen was left alone against the three of them.

Owen's natural dodgeball instinct kicked in. He picked up a yellow ball and the red ball, and threw it as hard as he could at Izzy and Leshawna. Both were hit almost instantaneously, as they walked sulkily onto the bleachers. It was down to Noah, and Owen, for the win, or the tie. Owen glanced at Katie, who gave him the death motion with her fingers slicing her neck imaginarily. He was scared, and knew he had to throw the challenge in order to get the chocolate bars and the video back.

"Sorry, Noah. Your time's up!" Owen yelled, before throwing a blue ball. However, before he threw it, Owen pretended to slip, and fell to the ground, completely changing the angle of his shot. It missed Noah by a lot, and the bookworm picked it up, and threw the blue ball. It curved, hitting Owen. Noah went wide-eyed, and realized he had just won the challenge for his team!

The Screaming Gophers were cheering madly, as they scrambled off the bleachers to lift the bookworm onto their shoulders. Before that, however, Cody gave Noah a kiss on the cheek, causing the bookworm to blush furiously. Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were giving Owen the death glare, while Katie and Heather smirked.

**Confessional**

-Noah-

"I told you guys that I could do something physical!" Noah says proudly to his siblings at home, before fist pumping. The camera shuts off.

"The winners of the challenge are the Screaming Gophers! Killer Bass, I'll see you at the campfire tonight!" Chris announced, as the Screaming Gophers carried Noah back to the cabin. Meanwhile, the Killer Bass stared at Owen, Heather, and Katie intently, before marching off to their cabin.

At the campfire ceremony…

"Killer Bass, how does it feel to have your second loss in the season? Owen, you sucked as you let Noah, of all people, get you out! Heather and Katie, you also didn't do much work either!" Chris explained, before Katie gave him the death glare. Then, he coughed, before continuing.

"I have eight marshmallows with me, but there are nine of you. One of you isn't staing for one more night, and you can't come back. FOREVER," Chris repeated, before getting to the main event. Then, he signaled for the Killer Bass to vote before he passed out the marshmallows.

**Confessional**

-Heather-

"Who knew Katie could blackmail? Oh yeah. I don't feel sorry for you. You shouldn't have thrown the challenge," Heather smirks before saying the last part tauntingly. Then, she checks off a person's name on the list.

-Katie-

"My plan worked perfectly!" Katie says, before crossing off a person's name on the list.

-Ezekiel-

"Oh my gosh, eh. You were horrible, eh. Too bad you were a nice guy, eh," Ezekiel says before crossing his arms. Then, he crosses off a person's name.

-Harold-

"Thank goodness you were horrible today. If you weren't, I would've been voted off!" Harold says with a genuine smile. Then, he checks off a person on the list.

-Owen-

"Was it worth the chocolate? No. They were good, though. Katie is evil; though I'm not sure the others know. I don't want them to be in danger." Owen says before looking sad. He crosses off a name, before exiting the confessional.

The Killer Bass were back at the campfire ceremony, where Chris was waiting with a nasty smirk on his face. He looked quite amused with the results.

"The following people are safe for another day! We've got…

Beth!

DJ!

Ezekiel!

Harold!

Trent!

Tyler!

Heather!" Chris paused before saying the final name. It was between Katie and Owen. Katie had a confident smirk on, while Owen looked scared.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie!" Chris announced before throwing the marshmallow to Katie. She waved a taunting bye-bye towards Owen, who started to walk towards the Dock of Shame. Before he left, though, he tried to say something, but Chef had gagged him. The Killer Bass waved goodbye, as the only reason they voted him off was because he was the reason they lost the challenge.

Katie and Heather looked onto the moon in the sky, smirking evilly. They glanced at each other, thinking the same thing; their team didn't know what was coming to them.

Votes:

Beth – **Owen**

DJ – **Owen**

Heather – **Owen**

Owen – Katie

Ezekiel – **Owen**

Harold – **Owen**

Katie – **Owen**

Trent – **Owen**

Tyler – **Owen**

**Owen: 8 Votes**

Katie: 1 Vote

AN: There we go. Owen was eliminated, removing Season 1's canon winner. RNG has been very mean to the characters that make it far.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen**

**Remaining: **

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Leshawna

Killer Bass: Heather, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie, Trent, Tyler


	4. Not Quite Famous

Not Quite Famous

"Last time, on Total Drama Island, the campers got their faces meshed in, playing a game of intense dodgeball. Some got themselves cracked, while others got the walls cracked! In the end, it was Owen who was sent home, after Katie blackmailed him into throwing the challenge. Who will go next, on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris announced while walking around the island.

"Oh my gosh, Justin!" Lindsay held her hands against her ears as she screamed; Justin had stolen her beauty products, and was currently using them in the middle of the night, and had awoken her!

"Give those back!" Lindsay screamed, waking up the entire cabin. The blonde ditz tried to get the fake tanner back, but Justin had a strong grip; he wouldn't budge.

"Lindsay, I need to look beautiful, even in my sleep! You don't need to worry about that!" Justin tried to flatter the blonde, but Lindsay wasn't impressed. She began to claw at his tanned skin, trying to get him to release the fake tanner. Unfortunately, no one noticed the crowd behind the two hotties.

"Would you two give it a rest, and just let us sleep?!" Courtney berated the two groggily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better view of the two contestants. Justin and Lindsay nodded, before going back into their beds. The rest of the Screaming Gophers gave sighs of relief before climbing back into their beds. Soon, it was morning.

In the Killer Bass cabin…

"So, Heather…" Tyler started up a conversation with the Queen Bee. Katie was busy freshening up, so the two had some time to kill together.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"I've got some embarrassing footage of Trent stealing Gwen's bras. Most of them are plain perverted, and I bet Trent would be _devastated_ if Gwen found out about this," Tyler smirked. Heather nodded, catching onto Tyler's drift. The cameras she had rewired were working wonders for her alliance; it was simple. Get a contestant on camera doing something mean. Show the other team. Get the contestant eliminated. The three-step plan was perfect, as no one ever suspected a thing.

After the discussion, Katie came out of the bathrooms with a new look. Her hair was let down, no longer turned into pigtails by two pink scrunchies. Instead of a striped tank top, she was wearing a blood red t-shirt with black jean shorts. Katie's feet were now wearing black and red sneakers, with gray ankle socks. The Killer Bass were shocked at this new look.

"Whoa…Katie. Why'd you change your look?" DJ asked the formerly nice girl. Katie rolled her eyes, and gave a quick glance towards Heather and Tyler.

"Oh, I just like these new colors more! I figured that, if Sadie's not here, then I could change my style, and be who I want to be!" Katie feigned her innocence. DJ nodded, not wishing to go deeper into the girl's thoughts. The Killer Bass resumed doing whatever they were doing, when Katie walked up to Heather and Tyler.

"Love the new look, by the way," Heather grinned. Katie smirked, while Tyler just nodded. They began to discuss plans to eliminate contestants.

"Tyler here has discovered footage of Trent's horrible addiction to Gwen's bra. I bet Trent would be _devastated_ if she found them," Heather snickered. Katie chuckled to herself, while Tyler smirked. It was decided; Trent would be the next one to go.

"Hey Harold, what's it like being a boy scout, eh? Growing up on a prairie meant that I couldn't go to these activities, eh," Ezekiel asked Harold. The two had many conversations, resulting in their blossoming friendship. Harold felt cool that he could relate to being an outcast like Ezekiel, while Ezekiel liked the fact that Harold would actually listen.

"We have to do all this stuff, like helping the community. It's not all work though; sometimes we get to do fun stuff, like whittling,"

"That sounds like fun, eh. Can you teach me any of this stuff, eh?"

"Of course, man! I'll teach you how to whittle after today's challenge. Okay?"

"Thanks, eh!" It was decided; Ezekiel would meet Harold after the challenge to learn the basics of whittling. They were both looking forward to the idea, while Beth and DJ were talking about relationships.

"So, DJ, is there any girl you like on the team?" DJ blushed at the question; there was, but he wouldn't mention any names. He learned one thing from his constant talks with Beth; she wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

"Not on this team, but yeah, there's a girl I like. How about you, Miss Glasses?"

"Yeah, but he'd never go out with a girl like me. It's not like Haro-"

"Aha! So you do like Harold!" DJ cut off Beth by his outburst. Luckily, it was quiet enough so that no one would hear. Beth's face flushed, as she told DJ something in his ear.

"Please don't tell him, alright?" Beth pleaded for DJ's mercy. He nodded, knowing how it felt if your crush knew you liked them, and they saw you as a friend.

"Don't worry, Beth. Your secret's safe with me," DJ reassured the worried girl. Beth gave off a sigh of relief, when she heard the PA boom.

"Morning, campers! Report to the middle of camp, and forget about the Mess Hall!" Chris' voice boomed throughout camp. The Killer Bass groaned; it was probably time for another challenge.

The eighteen remaining campers gathered around the center of the camp, where Chris and Chef were already waiting. The two hosts smiled callously, not caring a bit about the campers' safety.

"Today's challenge will be a classic summer camp activity; a talent show! Each of the teams has an hour to pick four of the best talents your team has, and then each of the team will showcase their talents to Chef! Whoever receives the most points given by Chef will win the challenge! The winners will get a free three-course meal tomorrow, while the losers will have to eliminate someone, and clean the bathrooms!" Chris explained the challenge. Both teams made faces at the losing side's requirement, so they decided to try hard to win.

"Your hour begins now!" Chris said, before both teams came into a huddle. The Killer Bass were having trouble deciding on who to choose, before they decided to hold an audition. Heather was organizing the entire thing, while Katie and Tyler were plotting the campers' downfall behind their backs.

"Alright, Katie, what's your talent?" Heather asked the aforementioned girl when her turn to audition came up. Katie cleared her voice, before doing her talent.

"_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah," Katie's voice surprised everyone on the Killer Bass. Heather was wide-eyed, and marked her down as the first person to showcase their talent. She nodded in approval, while Katie looked somewhat genuinely excited for the first time.

As the auditions went by, Heather wanted to pull her hair out. No one, except for Katie and Tyler, had any talent whatsoever! In fact, Beth tried to do her fire baton routine, but she ended up burning three trees, four shrubs, and one rosebush! It took all of the Killer Bass to douse the fire.

Finally, Heather decided on Katie, Tyler, Trent, and Ezekiel. They were the only ones who had seemed to have a sliver of talent. Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers already had their people in mind. Most of them were just talking now, while Courtney was making plans to win Noah.

_I'll impress him by my talent, and then compliment him. Then, I'll walk away, and try to pretend not to be interested in him. I'll try and vote with him against whatever person. Then, after a few weeks, I'll compliment him more, and become friends with him. After a few more weeks of that, he'll be dying to become mine! _Courtney's mind formulated a plan. She thought about it, and decided that it was the best one she came up with so far. The former CIT glanced at Noah, who was currently talking with Cody, Izzy, and Eva. The four of them were becoming close, as their alliance grew stronger with the less amount of players the Screaming Gophers had.

"Noah, who do you want out of this game right now?" Cody asked his boyfriend. Noah thought about it for a quick moment, and then answered, now with a more definite answer.

"Justin's been annoying me because he keeps stealing beauty products from Lindsay. That's what causes the wake-ups in the middle of the night of our team," Noah answered, while Eva nodded. Despite the female jock exercising nonstop, Eva needed sleep. She was _very_ angry when someone interrupted her sleep.

"Campers, your hour is up! For the eight campers that were selected, please report to the stage near the cabins!" Chris' voice boomed on the PA. Courtney, Gwen, Justin, and Eva came from the Screaming Gophers, while Katie, Tyler, Trent, and Ezekiel came from the Killer Bass. When they got there, Chef was dressed in a judge's costume, with Chris at his side.

"The Killer Bass will go first, while the Screaming Gophers will go second," Chris announced, before leaving. The campers from each side lined up, starting with Katie. She walked up to the microphone in the center of the poorly built stage. She began to tap her foot, before she started.

"_Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
Docta Docta, where you at?  
Give me something  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your loving  
You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus:]  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

[Nicki Minaj:]  
Oh, you make it, make it right  
My temperature is super high  
If I scream, if I cry  
It's only 'cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus:]  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

[Bridge:]  
You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
Come and save me now  
I know you can, I know you can

D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young  
I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I

I,I,I I know you can save me  
And make me feel alive

[Chorus:]  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on,"

Katie danced with the beat with the song. As the song ended, she ended with a slap on her hip. Chef nodded, before giving his score.

"You were really good, but I felt that your dancing could've been done a little better. I give you a six out of ten," Chef judged. Katie looked annoyed with her score; she could've done at least a seven.

Next up was Tyler. He started with some backflips off of the wooden planks of the stage, while landing in a split. Tyler began to cartwheel across the stage, before stopping for the finale. He did a split while jumping, before flipping his hair. Chef looked impressed by the performance, before judging.

"Your splits were excellent, though you didn't do a complete split with the jump. I give you a nine out of ten," Chef said, before Tyler exited the stage.

Trent began by playing his guitar, strumming the strings as he felt his soul entering his music. The chords were struck, as the melody took to Chef's ears. However, as he began singing, it all went downhill.

"_So you love me__  
__As much as I love you yeah__  
__Would you hurt me baby__  
__Could you do that to me yeah__  
__Would you lie to me baby__  
__Cause the truth hurts so much more__  
__Would you do the things that drive me crazy__  
__Be my heart still at the door__  
__Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish__  
__There's no way that I could share you__  
__That would break my heart to pieces__  
__Honestly the truth is___

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__I wouln't mind__  
__Cause everytime you touch me__  
__I just die in your arms__  
__Oooh, it feels so right__  
__So baby baby please don't stop girl___

_Ooh, baby I know loving you ain't easy__  
__It sure is worth a try___

_Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool__  
__Cause I love too hard__  
__Are there any rules baby__  
__If this is a lesson__  
__Then baby teach me to behave__  
__Just tell me what I gotta do__  
__Just to stay right next to you___

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish__  
__There's no way that I could share you__  
__That would break my heart to pieces__  
__Honestly the truth is___

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__I wouln't mind__  
__Cause everytime you touch me__  
__I just die in your arms__  
__Oooh, it feels so right__  
__So baby baby please don't stop girl___

_Basically i'm staying here__  
__I can't live without my baby__  
__Loving you is so damn easy for me yeah__  
__Ain't no need for contemplating__  
__Promise you won't keep me waiting__  
__Tell me baby, i'm all that you need___

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__I wouln't mind__  
__Cause everytime you touch me__  
__I just die in your arms__  
__Oooh, it feels so right__  
__So baby baby please don't stop girl___

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__Imma make you believe girl__  
__That I wouldn't mind__  
__Don't stop baby no__  
__It's what you do to me yeah__  
__Wooh, no oh__  
__Baby please don't go girl__  
__Don't go, no no no,"_

Trent's voice cracked, though his guitar playing was skills. Chef tried his best to not hold his ears, but couldn't help himself. Chef then gave Trent thumbs down, before judging.

"Your guitar playing was excellent, but your singing needs a LOT of work. Your song choice was terrible; any Justin Bieber fan is no friend of mine. I give you three points. " Chef said harshly. The Killer Grips gasped; they knew whom they were voting for if they lost.

Ezekiel beat boxed, adding many rhythms and whips of air into his melody. It was actually impressive, for the homeschooler. The Killer Bass found themselves bopping their heads to some of his tunes. Chef himself was doing it, before judging.

"Great beat boxing. However, you looked pretty puckered out near the end, so I'll give you a seven out of ten," Chef judged the final contestant of the Killer Bass. Chris came onto the stage, announcing the total score.

"That makes a total of…25 points for the Killer Bass! Let's see if the Gophers can top that!" Chris announced, as Courtney stepped onto the stage with her violin. She began playing quickly, and started tap dancing on the spot. Her playing became faster, as her tap dancing sped up as well. Finally, she finished with a loud note, and stopped dancing with one leg in the air, in an elegant pose.

"Your violin playing was excellent, and your dancing was spot-on. You have a nice talent, so I'll give you a nine out of ten," Chef judged, while Courtney squealed on the inside. She stepped off the stage, to watch the other three.

Gwen had a blank canvas on the stage, but had her paints ready. Within a few minutes, she crafted a beautiful picture of a person eating fruits, with his wife. Chef looked pleased at the result.

"You have an artistic talent, though the colors do not mesh well together in the light. Of course, it could just be that the sun is shining too much on the painting, so I give it a seven out of ten," Chef commented, before Gwen nodded and exited the stage. She stood next to Courtney, as they both watched Eva take the stage.

She started with four twenty-pound weights in one hand, stacking them up as she went along. Then, she put four twenty-pound weights on her other hand. After this, she began lifting them repeatedly, without showing any pain. Chef looked impress with her physical capabilities.

"I would accept you in the army within a heartbeat. Your strength has no boundaries, but it looked a little painful on you. I give you a seven out of ten," Chef judged. Chris came from behind, startling Chef.

"The Gophers have a total of 23 points right now! They only need two points to win!" Chris announced, before the last contestant came. Justin walked up to the stage, and looked prepared to give the two points he needed to win.

He began by taking off his shirt, and flexing his body. He gave his hair a flip, before spinning around, landing in a split. Then, Justin began doing the sprinkler, and then he did the Charleston. However, he accidentally flicked his own arm when crossing over, causing him to lose rhythm. Then, he fell when he backed into the stage wall. Chef watched in horror, before judging.

"That was worse than Lover Boy singing Justin Bieber. Your dancing is uncoordinated, and you looked like a fool with the Charleston. Come on, anyone can do that! I am not impressed at all, except for your muscles. They would be good for the military, so I'll give you some pity. I give you a three out of ten," Chef said, before leaving. Katie, Trent, Tyler, and Ezekiel all looked shocked at what had happened, while the Screaming Gophers gave themselves high-fives. Justin felt proud, even though he had done terrible.

"Gophers, we'll see you at your three-course meal tomorrow. Killer Bass, you have reservations for the campfire ceremony yet again, and with the bathrooms tomorrow!" Chris said, before the Killer Bass groaned. Katie smirked however, knowing she had the evidence to pin Trent against the wall of losers.

In the Mess Hall before elimination…

While Trent was taking a walk, Katie had decided to expose him. She gathered everyone's attention, before telling them.

"Attention, Bass. I have some news about our teammate, Trent," Katie announced, before slipping in the DVD into the TV in the Mess Hall. In black and white, it showed a figure that looked like Trent in a black cloak, who was in the Screaming Gophers' cabin. He takes something out of Gwen's suitcase, while the camera zooms in to reveal it to be one of her bras. Then, the cloaked figure disappears, and the camera shuts off.

All of the Killer Bass were shocked; Trent looked like a nice guy. How could he do that to Gwen? One thing was for sure; they knew whom they were voting for. When Trent entered the Mess Hall again, he was met by glares. However, Katie was smirking at Heather and Tyler.

In the Campfire Ceremony…

"Campers, I have 7 marshmallows, meaning that one of you is going home. Once you leave you can't come back. Like, EVER. Vote away," Chris explained, before the Killer Bass entered the voting booths once again.

**Confessional**

-Heather -

"Those are not something guys should steal, Trent, naughty boy." Heather says tauntingly, while having an angry expression. She gets so mad that she stabs the pen through the paper.

-Harold-

"Not cool, man. I thought you were a nice guy, but I guess people aren't always what they say they are," Harold says disappointingly. He checks off a name, before leaving.

-Trent-

"I heard about the video, and I'm telling you, it wasn't me! I swear I wouldn't do that to Gwen. Sure, I like her, but not in a perverted way!" Trent says annoyingly before stamping a name.

-DJ-

"I heard what Trent said before, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I'll try to save him, since I know Beth, and I think Ezekiel would agree with me. I'll try to save you Trent, but no promises," DJ says, before checking off a name.

The Killer Bass were, once again, sitting on the logs near the campfire. Chris held the plate of seven marshmallows, when he began throwing them to the contestants.

"The following contestants are safe until the inevitable next time!

Ezekiel!

Harold!

Beth!

Heather!

DJ!" Chris announced, when the campers realized it was down to Trent and Tyler. Chris smirked, when looking at the results.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler!" Chris yelled, before throwing the final marshmallow at the jock. He waved tauntingly at Trent, who sighed. However, before he could leave, Chris stopped him.

"That is, if it was an elimination challenge! Killer Bass, you don't have to eliminate anyone because it's a reward challenge!" Chris laughed. The Killer Bass gave out a sigh of relief, especially Trent. However, Katie, Heather, and Tyler were unenthusiastic, considering their target was still in the game.

Trent looked to the dark ocean, wondering how lucky he was. He didn't realize that Tyler was plotting his downfall, literally right behind him.

Votes:

Heather – Trent

Beth – Tyler

DJ – Tyler

Ezekiel – Trent

Harold – Trent

Katie – Trent

Trent- Tyler

Tyler: Trent

Trent: 5 Votes

Tyler: 3 Votes

AN: Yes, you're reading that correctly. DJ couldn't convince Ezekiel. Oh yeah, RNG is the Random Number Generator. Whenever I eliminate a contestant, the number goes down one more, until the next episode.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen,**

**Remaining:**

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Justin, Bridgette, Leshawna

Killer Bass: Heather, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie, Trent, Tyler


	5. The Sucky Outdoors

AN: To the reviewer who said for me to go die, look at many bothers I give.

The Sucky Outdoors

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers participated in a summer camp activity; a talent show! There was the good, the bad, and the ugly, haha! Justin's horrid dancing earned the Gophers the win, after Chef gave him three points. Meanwhile, Katie, Heather, and Tyler plotted to orchestrate Trent's elimination, but it was all for nothing as yesterday was a reward challenge. Who will leave next on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris announced as he paced through the island beaches.

In the Screaming Gophers' cabin…

"Bridgette, you seen Justin anywhere? I can't find him," Leshawna said sternly. Bridgette was surprised; Leshawna usually couldn't care less about Justin.

"I don't know, Leshawna," Bridgette answered before walking over to Courtney. The former CIT was staring at Noah from far away, when Bridgette said hi. This startled her, before Courtney regained her composure.

"Courtney, you're totally staring at Noah." Bridgette commented, though Courtney didn't care; within a month, Noah would be hers, and everyone would live happily ever after. There might be some collateral damage, but, hey. Anything it takes to win, right?

"Bridgette, how come he doesn't notice me?" Courtney pouted to the surfer girl. Bridgette thought about it only for a moment, before answering.

"Courtney, he's with Cody. Can't you see he's happy?" Bridgette asked the former CIT. Courtney had to agree; Noah looked much more alive, and brighter than usual, ever since he started dating Cody.

"Yes," Courtney said halfheartedly. Of course, if something were to happen to break that relationship, there would definitely be some opportunities. In fact, she began to devise a plan when she saw Noah kissing Cody on the cheek. She fumed, though she didn't show her emotions to Bridgette. Bridgette left after this; she thought her work was done. Courtney resumed her spying on Noah. Meanwhile, Justin was busy doing his own thing outside of the cabin.

"Ah. Nothing like going outside of the cabin for a walk without Leshawna yelling at me…" Justin commented calmly. He was enjoying his alone time; sometimes the other contestants were too much for one model to handle. It didn't matter; soon they'd all be gone, and he'd be left with $100,000 all for himself.

"Justin!" A familiar voice called out to him. Justin turned around, to see Courtney running towards him. Justin thought this was a dream; of course, he'd never admit it, but he always fancied the former CIT.

"Courtney, what brings you out to the woods?" Justin asked her. Courtney was about to explain, when she started to think about something. However, she quickly put it out of her mind, and began to speak with Justin.

"I need you to go and throw the challenge for today," Courtney said. Justin was shocked; why would he do that? Does she want to lose?

"Why should I do that? To have a bounty on my head for my elimination?" Justin asked the former CIT. Courtney just put on a seductive smirk, and began to sweet-talk Justin.

"But if you don't…then I might be really sad…" Courtney purred like a cat, moving her fingers to walk up Justin's arm. Then, she poked his nose before saying something else.

"If you do…I might give you something…important…" Courtney said, puckering her lips. Then, she left, leaving Justin thinking about what to do. Should he throw the challenge to get the girl, or stick with his team, but without the girl?

In the Killer Bass cabin…

"Hey, Heather, and Katie," Tyler beckoned for the two girls to come near him. They sat on top of his bed, before he explained the impromptu meeting. He held a DVD close to his chest, which Heather beamed at.

"You got more footage of the others?" Heather asked the jock. Tyler shook his head, before showing her the back. Written in black sharpie, the disk read:

CURRENT CHALLENGE, DATE: 7/10/08: REWARD IS CHOOSING WHICH 2 CAMPERS TO ELIMINATE.

"This is great. Now we can eliminate Trent, and someone else from the Killer Bass!" Katie said, excitedly. Heather and Tyler nodded, before dispersing the meeting of the evil alliance. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was having fun on his own whittling.

"This is so much fun, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed, grinning at Harold. The Boy Scout nodded, impressed at the cow the prairie boy was making. The two were considering each other best friends now, considering they could relate to almost anything. Ezekiel began to continue working on his cow, while Harold watched expectantly.

"Challenge time!" Chris' voice boomed over the PA. All of the remaining competitors walked out to the front of their cabins, completely not caring about whatever the challenge was going to be today. Noah and Cody walked out, holding hands,

"Today's challenge is an individual challenge, and the reward is a _very _good one! Each of you will be competing for yourselves, with no teams! Don't worry, after this you'll return to the cabins, and be happy friends again!" Chris explained to the campers. They were shocked, save for Katie, Heather, and Tyler, who were smirking.

"Chef will lead you out into the woods, where you'll be spending a night! The first person to come back from the woods to the campfire pit will choose two people to eliminate! And, since you're not on teams for this challenge, you can choose any two campers to eliminate whether it's from your team or theirs!" Chris explained the challenge. Everyone stood there gaping, even the evil trio; they did not know about that little tidbit at the end.

**Confessional**

-Courtney-

"This is perfect! If I win, then I can send that tech geek, and someone else who annoys me, home!" Courtney says before laughing maniacally. Then, she shuts off the camera.

-Noah-

"It may not look good, but my alliance and I have the advantage. I can probably get Eva and Izzy to vote for whom I want, considering they haven't made any enemies yet. If sweet Cody wins, then I'll ask him to vote for the person I want gone," Noah says, while smiling. He goes off daydreaming about Cody, before he realizes the camera's on.

-Gwen-

"Whoa. This is a pretty big game-changer. I think I'll try to put some effort in this challenge," Gwen thinks, before turning the camera off.

-Trent-

"I'm really hoping the people that win are either Beth, DJ, or me. I lucked out last time," Trent sighs, before thinking for a moment. Then, he shuts the camera off.

"Hey, Bridgette. What's up?" Gwen said, walking up to the surfer girl while Chris was speaking. The blonde turned her head to respond.

"Oh, hi Gwen. You know, we really haven't talked to each other much despite us being on the same team." Bridgette commented. Gwen nodded, so she continued the small talk.

"I know. So, what's surfing like? I've never been," Gwen replied as the two struck up a conversation on surfing and drawing. Leshawna and Lindsay were walking around in circles, while Chris was speaking.

"Hey, Lequisha!" Lindsay tried to talk to Leshawna while the sister just rolled her eyes. Leshawna tried to deal with her innocence, and respond.

"Girl, you have got to get more peoples' names right!" Leshawna managed to say before her vision turned black, and she could feel a hand holding her mouth. She figured it was just the challenge, and indeed it was. Leshawna walked about twenty yards away from the campsite into the woods. The same was for all the other contestants. Despite the short distance, everyone was in the woods, so it didn't matter much. All they knew was that it was time to spend a night in the woods.

Bridgette was walking around the trees, trying to find some sort of shelter. She found a couple of leaves, and tried to make a tarp. However, it ended up looking like a hodgepodge of leaves rather than an actual shelter, so Bridgette groaned.

Despite her failure, others were having a great time building their shelters. Noah was building his with tree bark, as he stole a pocketknife from Duncan before he left. He chuckled at what would happen if Duncan ever found out. By the time Noah finished, it looked like a wooden tent. He looked pleased, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Gah! This is impossible! How in the world do you do something like this with so little?!" Courtney fumed at the little amount of progress she had made. All she had was two rocks, a giant leaf, and a few wooden sticks. She wasn't sure what she could do with them, so she paced around, frustrated. Suddenly, Tyler ran past her, throwing a rock at her leaf, tearing a hole through it. Her face turned red with anger, before chasing after him. The jock just smirked at his sabotage.

**Confessional**

"Did you see the look on her face? It was hilarious!" Tyler commented, before slapping his knee and laughing like crazy. He does so, until he falls into the confessional's toilet.

Gwen was sitting on a tree stump, thinking about how she could win this. She could stay awake for a long time; she might be able to go a night without sleep, so she could get an early lead in the morning.

Suddenly, Tyler and Courtney came running past her. Despite the intrusion, Gwen just faced the other way to concentrate. However, Gwen did a double take. She didn't expect to find another girl in the area. The girl had blonde hair, and had a pale skin tone. She had grayish-blue eyes, and was wearing purple lipstick. The girl was wearing a blue shirt, though her green sweater covered it. She wore a dark gray skirt, and purple leggings with black shoes. The girl was sitting in a meditation position, with her hands creating O's with their index fingers and thumbs. The girl's eyes opened, clearly sensing the presence of another.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there, citizen of the universe," the girl spoke with a high voice. Gwen walked over to her, before asking her what her name was. However, the girl answered her question before it was asked.

"My name's Dawn. If you are wondering why I knew that question, I can read minds, and auras as well. You probably think I'm creepy, right?" Dawn explained, before Gwen sat down next to her. The goth was surprised by the girl, but, she liked her. Gwen was always a fan of the paranormal.

"No, no! I think it's cool that you can read auras, and all this paranormal stuff. It sounds so awesome!" Gwen quickly tried to reassure the moonchild, who was now grinning happily. The two decided to strike a conversation.

"So, Dawn, what are you doing here? I thought Chris rented out this island, and kicked out all the inhabitants," Gwen asked the blonde girl. Dawn shook her head, before a bird landed on her finger.

"He tried to kick us all off, but my animal friends helped me and my other friend. I do thank you, little one." Dawn explained, before saying the little tidbit at the end to the bird. It flew away, clearly content. Gwen thought it was amazing; a girl who could read auras, and talk to animals? That's so cool!

"Who is your other friend?"

"Oh! His name's B. He doesn't talk at all. However, I can read his mind on what he's about to say, so we complement each other." Dawn explained to the goth. The two were becoming fast friends, while one of Chris' cameras eyed the two.

"Oh, man! I thought we got rid of all the people on the island! Now what are we supposed to do?!" Chris was freaking out, while Chef just rolled his eyes.

"There's an easy way out of this, Chris. Just make those two contestants on the show, and act like it was supposed to happen," Chef explained, while Chris made a smirk that turned wider and wider with every word. He clicked a red button, which showed the words IN CASE OF NEW CONTESTANTS. This dispatched about ten interns to find Dawn and B, while the latter was sitting behind the studio. Chris squealed on the inside at the thought of having two more contestants on his famous show.

Soon, it was midnight, and all the campers were fast asleep. Dawn had taught Gwen how to make a bed out of leaves, while the former stayed awake for long periods of time. Noah was comfortably asleep, while Beth was thinking about Harold, as she stayed awake.

_You'll never be pretty like the rest of the girls on your team. He'll never find you attractive…_ Beth's thoughts told her, though she didn't believe it. She could be beautiful…right?

"Shut up, voice. He won't care what's on the outside, he'll care about what's here!" Beth told herself, before touching the place where her heart was. Then, she went to bed.

A few hours passed by, and soon enough, it was morning. Noah got out of the tent, and raced out of the woods. However, he saw the rest of the campers running back towards the campfire pit. He saw Bridgette to his right, and Cody to his left, whom he blew a kiss to, before running. Noah was doing surprisingly well, until he felt something hit his back. Hard.

Noah fell down forwards, in pain and agony. He looked to see who the thrower was, and it turned out to be Tyler, who was now running with Bridgette and Gwen. Noah fought through the pain, and got up, and tried to run. He was going slower now, but he was still going. The four main competitors ran towards the campfire pit, clearly disturbing those who were camped around them.

_So long, losers! Now Trent, and someone like that little nerd Noah can get eliminated now! _Those were Tyler's thoughts before he tripped on a rock. The jock faceplanted, as the three others passed by him. Noah was gaining the lead, and when he saw Chris at the finish line, he and Cody were running as hard as they could. Suddenly, Chris waved towards the two, before someone crossed the finish line. The winner was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah! The High IQ cheered at his own personal victory, while Cody rewarded him by planting a kiss on his lips. Then, the couple saw two other people that didn't look like interns walk in front of them, a girl and a boy.

"Hello, Noah! We're the new contestants, Dawn and B!" the girl introduced herself and the other boy, who looked like a silent giant. Noah shook hands with the girl, not wanting to ask as to how she knew his name. She probably knew about it from Chris.

In the Campfire Ceremony…

"Well, to the winner go the spoils!" Chris announced, before everyone except for Katie, Heather, and Tyler applauded the High IQ for his performance. Noah blushed at the applause, feeling great for doing something athletic. However, now it was time for the important choice.

"Since the reward of the challenge was to vote off any of the remaining twenty contestants other than Dawn or B, none of you are safe! Noah, take your pick on who to eliminate!" Chris said, before Noah walked up around the people on the campfire logs, to add drama.

"Let's see...who will be the one to go tonight? I'd say that the first one to go is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin!" Noah finished, pointing to the male model. Justin looked shocked, before walking over to the Dock of Shame, waiting for the other person. Chris chuckled, as he was jealous of not being the only handsome one on the show.

"And finally, the last person to take the walk down the Dock of Shame is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler!" Noah exclaimed, before Katie, Heather, and Tyler gasped. Heather's mouth was gaping like a halibut, while Katie looked fearful. Tyler went to Noah, but then was turned around by Chef, who forced him down the Dock of Shame. The jock grumbled, while mouthing the words "Get Noah" to Heather and Katie. The remaining evil duo nodded at his words, before Tyler and Justin went onto the boat. Noah waved tauntingly at them, before looking up into the moon. He thanked it for his good luck.

"Oh, and Screaming Gophers, make room for two new campers! Dawn, and B!" Chris announced, before signing off. Gwen, Noah and his alliance all looked pleased, while the rest of the campers still didn't have an opinion of them.

Votes:

Noah – **Justin and Tyler**

**Justin and Tyler –**__1 Vote

AN: The RNG chose the winner for the challenge today, and the various events leading up to the elimination was why Justin and Tyler were eliminated. Sorry to all you Tyler and Justin fans, the RNG says what it says.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Justin, Tyler, **

**Remaining:**

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, Dawn, B,

Killer Bass: Heather, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie, Trent,


	6. Phobia Factor

Phobia Factor

"Oh, hello. I'm Dawn, and this B. He doesn't talk." Dawn introduced herself and her friend to Noah and Cody. The two nodded, before introducing themselves.

"You already know my name. I'm Noah, and this is my boyfriend, Cody." Noah explained to the moonchild and the silent genius. She nodded in approval, grinning at the thought of her making friends. B crossed his arms while nodding. While the four were conversing amongst themselves, Katie and Heather were plotting the demise of the winner of the previous challenge.

"It's time to get rid of that little nerd..." Katie whispered in Heather's ear, while the latter grinned evilly. She began plotting ways to destroy the nerd for voting off Tyler.

"You and B should introduce yourselves to more people. I think all of us should try to get to know each other better." Cody suggested, and the remaining contestants nodded. They all sat down on the campfire logs, usually used for elimination. Now, it was time for icebreakers. Noah was the first one to go.

"I'm Noah. I have an IQ that's off the charts according to my teachers at school." The High IQ explained, before sitting down. Dawn sat next to him, and introduced herself.

"I'm Dawn, and I can talk to animals, and read auras." Dawn said, before Heather and Katie snickered. They thought it was all a bunch of garbage, and that the girl was a liar. B was next, but looked to Dawn for help. The moonchild nodded.

"This is B. He doesn't talk, so that's why I'm saying things for him. He's a great inventor." Dawn introduced her friend, to which B blushed at the last part. Dawn nodded, before she and B sat down. Gwen was next, as she grinned at her new paranormal friend.

"I'm Gwen. I am into sketching, and doodling." Gwen explained, before each of the campers went on and on about their lives, and what their hobbies were. Near the end of the little icebreaker session, the campers pretty much knew everything about each other, except for their fears.

"I would hate to see Mother Nature get hurt. That is one of my worst fears…" Dawn explained, before Noah continued.

"I have a fear of seeing my loved ones hurt. I don't know what I'd do without them…" Noah said, before Heather stood up, not wanting to be outclassed by lower beings, to her anyways.

"My fear is that I will have to fight a sumo wrestler." Heather said, as Beth, DJ, and Ezekiel all stood up.

"My fear is that I have to be covered with bugs. They're so slimy, and icky!"

"I hate snakes. They're just so dangerous!"

"Yo, the termites, eh. They'll eat the wood, and then you, eh." The three campers told them their fears consecutively. Cody stood up, while Noah held his hand.

"I hate dentists. All they do is tell me how bad my teeth are." Cody told the contestants, as Harold, Katie, and Trent began to tell their fears.

"My fear is losing my best friend, which happened already. At least I got over mine." Katie said, simply, before flipping her black hair onto her blood red top. Then, she sat down, waiting to see what other weaknesses the other campers had.

"My fear is that ninjas will come and attack me." Harold explained, while Katie tried her best not to laugh. However, Beth gave her a look that stopped her cold.

"I hate mimes. They scare me, with all the make-up on their faces." Trent explained, while the other campers nodded in understanding. Izzy and Eva stood up at the same time, but Izzy let Eva go first.

"I have a fear of spending a day without exercise. If any of you make fun of it, I will crush your skulls!" Eva threatened, as Izzy stepped back slightly.

"E-Scope would never go up in a plane. That would be crazy!" Izzy said, with a mild amount of excitement in her voice. The campers had no idea why; then again, it was Izzy. Dawn stood up for a second time, for the reason that most campers guessed. She explained B's fear.

"B hates it when insects chew through his computer wires, and Gwen's fear is being buried underground." Dawn explained her two friends' fears. Gwen gave off a sigh of relief for not having to explain her fear, as B nodded. Lindsay stood up, and tried to think of her fear.

"Bad hair days would be my fear." She said, before sitting down. Then, Bridgette and Leshawna stood up, both saying their fears at the same time.

"I hate going in the woods." The two recited. Then, they looked at each other, and laughed at having the same fear. All that was left was Courtney, who refused to tell her fear.

"Why would I tell all of you? If anything, you just told me all of your weaknesses." Courtney remained steadfast. All the contestants groaned, save for Katie and Heather. Leave it to Courtney to ruin fun. Soon, the campers realized the time, and then they wished each other a good night.

"See you at the cabin." Noah smiled, before kissing Cody once more before bed. Courtney's eye twitched at this, and she had to use all of her willpower to try and not kill the tech geek right then and there.

In the Mess Hall the next morning…

The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass were eating the slop cooked up by Chef, when Chris walked up to them between the two tables. Chef was at his side, knife in hand. Then, Chris announced the challenge for today.

"All right, campers! Today's challenge is about facing your fears, for the pleasure of our viewing audience!" Chris announced, when all the campers went wide-eyed. They had just realized they revealed their secrets to the entire world, and that Chris would exploit them.

"Cody, you and I have an appointment with the dentist!" Chris cackled maniacally, as Cody began to show signs of fear. His legs shook, and he shivered, before Noah clutched his hand.

"Don't let them get to you. You're better than any dentist out there." Noah whispered into Cody's ear, making the paler teen blush madly. The brunette walked up to Chris, while Chef called out the next person to face their fear.

"Katie, you and I have a private screening into the horror movie featuring Sadie!" Chef smirked, while Katie twitched in fear. She didn't want to see Sadie get hurt. Again.

At the make-shift Dentist's Office…

Cody was shaking as a dentist was examining his teeth. He didn't like this at all. He gripped the sheets on the chair he was sitting in, as the dentist looked at another tooth.

"Nice, Cody! You faced your fear, of being at the dentist for more than ten seconds!" Chris announced, before Cody ran out of the office as fast as he could. The Screaming Gophers logo appeared, and the score changed from 0 to 1.

In the private movie theater…

_Sadie had nowhere else to run; she was cornered inside the bathroom of her house. She was shaking vigorously, as the killer entered the room. Sadie could only scream as the killer brought down the chainsaw on her head, spurting out blood and organs every where._

Katie was shaking just like Sadie was, as the credits rolled on the screen. She held her knees, and rocked back and forth in a fetal position, and began sucking her thumb. Chef cackled at her reaction. The Killer Bass logo appeared, and the score changed from 0 to 1, making them tie with the Gophers.

In the woods…

"Girl, it's better that we face this fear together anyway, know what I'm sayin?" Leshawna conversed with the surfer girl. Bridgette nodded, before replying.

"Yeah. Plus, we can talk about whom we like, with no one else knowing." Bridgette blushed, before they saw the sun starting to set just a bit. They groaned, knowing it would be a long day.

In a makeshift salon…

Lindsay held still while the robot tried to place the wooden wig on her. The wig was crafted in a horribly deformed haircut, and Lindsay screamed, before kicking the wig away from her. She ran as fast as she could, with the Screaming Gophers logo still saying 1.

In the Bathrooms…

Harold was just leaving the stall when five ninjas came out, with their nunchuks in hand. They were spinning them around at dangerous speeds, before Harold brought out his own nunchuks. He, too, began spinning them at a dangerous speed, before knocking himself out with one of them. Harold fell to the floor, with his head landing in the toilet, face-up. He was knocked out cold, and the ninjas left in silence. The Killer Bass score was now 2.

In a room with a woodchipper and a computer…

Dawn shivered in fear as she saw the trees getting cut down and put into the wood-chipper. Mother Nature wouldn't have wanted this to happen to her children! A single tear rolled down her pale cheeks, before she blinked back more. She began to meditate, and focus on the new trees. When she opened her eyes, she felt enlightened, bringing the Gopher Score to 2.

Meanwhile, B had trouble standing still while the mice chewed through his computer wires. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and body slammed them, causing the mice to flatten. They died instantaneously, before B repaired his computer wires in a matter of a few minutes. The Gopher Score stayed at two, much to Dawn's dismay.

On the Wawanakwa shore with a mime and a girl buried underground…

"Don't worry, Gwen, I'll be right here if you need me." Trent sweet-talked the girl, before closing his eyes, pretending the mime wasn't there. Gwen was grateful for this, as she knocked on the plastic cage. She knew there was air for ten minutes there, which was all she needed.

Finally, Trent got tired of the mime imitating him, and punched him in the face. The punch connected with the mime's chest, sending him back into the ocean nearby. The mime's make-up faded away, while it gaped in shock. The mime ran away, giving the Killer Bass a score of 3. Gwen looked on proudly, while Trent watched her carefully.

In a Sumo Arena…

Heather circled the Sumo Wrestler, rolling her eyes at the fat that her opponent possessed. Finally, she recklessly tried to tackle the wrestler, which sent him back a few feet. However, this did not faze her opponent, as he simply body slammed her onto the ground.

This caused her eyes to go wide, as she felt pain on her entire body, before the Sumo Wrestler got off. He bowed, before leaving, causing the Killer Bass score to go to 4.

In the Woods…

Bridgette and Leshawna couldn't take the silence anymore, and screamed. They ran out of the forest as fast as they could, fearing for their lives. Chris looked on in disappointed, shaking his head with his hand on his forehead, face-palming. The Screaming Gophers score was the same, with the Killer Bass winning, despite the Screaming Gophers having strength in numbers.

In the private theater…

Noah gripped the armrests on his chair while he watched Cody get beaten again and again by the teen bullies. The scariest part about it was that Cody said that this was based on a true story. Noah couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, and was glad to know that he could help. He thanked the lord when the movie was over, showing Cody beaten and bruised. This brought up the Screaming Gophers score by 1, bringing them to 3 against the Killer Bass' 4.

On the Wawanakwa Shore…

"Yes, it's over!" Gwen said, as she heard the alarm beep. The ten minutes were up, and as soon as she got out of the cage, she hugged Trent. This took the guitarist by surprise, before he hugged back. The Screaming Gophers were now tied with the Killer Bass, 4 to 4.

In the area near the cabins…

The Killer Bass watched in anticipation as Beth looked into the pool of bugs. Taking a deep breath, she hopped into them, and stayed there for ten seconds, covered by the slimy creatures. When the ten minutes were up, she got up, with a worm still on her forehead. The Killer Bass cheered, bringing the score to 5.

In the Gym…

Eva was about to rip Chris' throats out, as she was put in a straight jacket in front of an entire gym that would be considered Eva's "Dream Gym." She was put in there for ten seconds, as she looked on in envy of the equipment in front of her. As soon as the ten seconds were up, Eva ran towards the gym, and began working out as much as she could. Chris chuckled before the Gopher's score changed to 5.

In the Wawanakwa Museum of Bugs and Snakes…

DJ was shivering, before reaching out to touch one of the snakes. The purple, scaly creature slithered around his finger, before nesting its head on DJ's knuckle. He breathed a sigh of relief, as the Killer Bass nodded in approval. The Killer Bass were now leading 6 to 5, with them having a major confidence boost.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was put in a room full of termites. He was curled up in a fetal position, trying to calm himself down. After a few seconds, Ezekiel let one of the termites crawl onto his finger. As soon as the ten seconds were up, though, Ezekiel ran away as far as he could. The Killer Bass were now leading 7 to 5, as they were sure they could win.

In the plane simulator…

Izzy was screaming wildly as the plane simulation started. She clenched her seat very hard, nearly ripping some of the fabric off. Izzy then accidentally dropped an oil bottle onto the plane, from her shirt pocket. The cap opened, spilling oil everywhere. Then, Izzy screamed wildly again, before the flight simulation ended after a few minutes. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, bringing the Gophers to 6.

In the center at Camp Wawanakwa…

Both teams were lined up, wondering who was the winner. Courtney looked away from everyone, praying that Chris wouldn't find out her fear. Chris walked into the area with Chef by his side, ready to announce the winner.

"Well, it looks today's challenge winners are…" Chris was about to say something, before Chef whispered something in his ear. Chris' ears perked up, before announcing something else.

"Well, well, well, what do you know? It seems like one of our campers hasn't conquered her fear yet!" Chris announced, while Courtney froze with terror on her eyes. Everyone turned towards her, giving her a thumbs down. However, Chris wasn't done with her yet.

"Even though Courtney didn't reveal her fear last night, our tape recorded evidence proves otherwise!" Chris announced, before playing a sound record of a confessional made last night. A voice sounding just like Courtney spoke.

"Thank God that my teammates didn't know my fear. That would just be one more thing they could use against me. My fear is seeing two guys kiss. It's disgusting, and unnatural! I didn't say anything with Duncan, because I was afraid there would be a double elimination. It's a good thing no one can hear this, though." The tape recorder played before everyone went wide-eyed. Bridgette and Leshawna both shook their heads in disappointment before Eva and Izzy looked ready to kill her. Ezekiel looked away, while Dawn and B walked slowly away from her. Heather smirked, knowing that there was at least one thing that could be used against her, while Trent looked shocked. In short, everyone was disappointed at Courtney's fear, and didn't respect her.

"Courtney, love is love, whether it's between two guys, or two girls, or a guy and girl." Gwen explained to her, before looking away again. However, no one's reaction could compare to Noah and Cody's. The two had expressions that were made up of anger, hurt, embarrassment, shame, and sadness all at the same time. The two walked towards the cabin, hand in hand, before slamming the doors behind them.

"Well, Courtney still has to face her fear, so let's get rolling back in the theater with a ten second movie on gay kissing!" Chris explained before dragging a shocked Courtney into the theater. Needless to say, she didn't last long at all, and walked out at the first sight of a gay scene. The Gophers would be the ones sent to the Campfire Ceremony this week, and all of them knew who they were voting for.

**Confessional**

"Oh, God, I messed up. I still have to be in the game to win Noah, but I'll have to do a little bit of…err…gaming the system. Hey, anything it takes to win, right?" Courtney smirks before turning off the camera.

At the Campfire Ceremony…

"Campers, not all of you have a reason to go home tonight. However, those few of you who do, I would suggest worrying. A lot. Go and place your votes in the Voting Booth, so we can announce whose going home tonight." Chris explained to the campers who were already familiar with the routine.

**Confessional**

-Eva-

"Not only did you lose the challenge, you also humiliated my two friends' relationship. Good riddance." Eva says violently, before punching another hole in the door.

-Lindsay-

"I don't know what happened, but I think that you're just mean in general. Bye!" Lindsay says, before clicking a random button.

-Dawn-

"It saddens me to say this, but you are not very nice. Those two boys have a genuine relationship, and you're trashing it for no good reason. I don't feel any regret for voting you out." Dawn says before clicking the button with a simple touch, before leaving.

-B-

B holds up a picture of Courtney, with an X through her face in red marker. Some features of the devil were drawn on her, as he pressed a button.

After everyone placed their votes in, the Screaming Gophers sat on the logs before the campfire intensified. The fire cast off a light orange shadow on each of the contestants. All of them waited anxiously for the result.

"The follow contestants are safe until next week. If you receive a marshmallow, you're good to go.

Cody!

Noah!

Lindsay!

Dawn!

B!

Gwen!

Eva!

Izzy!" Four contestants remained without marshmallows. Bridgette began biting her nails nervously, as well as Leshawna. Lindsay looked the most confused out of everyone, probably wondering what she was doing here. Courtney looked on in fear of being eliminated, as she prayed that her plan would work.

"There are four of you left. Each of you did not face your fear, and cost your team the win. However, I can safely say that Bridgette and Lindsay are safe for today." Chris explained, before tossing the two marshmallows towards the aforementioned people.

"Courtney, Leshawna, both of you failed to face your fear. Courtney, you were looked down upon for hating Noah and Cody's relationship, as well as any other gay relationship. Leshawna, you ran out not even halfway. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!" Chris said, before throwing the final marshmallow towards the former CIT. The entire team gaped, as well as Leshawna nearly punching the CIT in the face.

"How did I get voted off?!" Leshawna yelled at Courtney, who ate the marshmallow in a taunting way, before waving goodbye. However, before she left, Noah stood up, and proceeded to berate Chris.

"There is no way that Leshawna got voted off! I know for a fact that Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna voted off Courtney!" Noah got all up in Chris' face, while the other campers looked in surprise. They didn't know Noah had all this rage pent up inside him.

"Sorry, dude. People lie, but votes don't." Chris said simply, before Chef forcibly grabbed Leshawna's arms, and threw her into the boat. It drove away quickly, before Leshawna could get off. Noah looked on in hate and anger at Courtney, as well as the rest of her teammates. She simply smirked with confidence at the thought of her plan working.

**Confessional**

-Courtney-

"It's my belief that homosexual behavior is unnatural! I have to get voted off, just because I have morals?! Ugh! My teammates are complete idiots!" Courtney screams, before opening the voting box. She replaces the Courtney votes with her Leshawna votes, as she puts the lock back on.

Courtney eyed the campfire with complete confidence, and knew that her plan was foolproof. Who knows? Maybe her plan would help her get Noah and the 100 grand. But for now, she looked at the moon, which was a crescent shape. She smirked, before walking back towards the cabins.

Votes:

Noah – Courtney

Cody – Courtney

Lindsay – Izzy

Eva – Courtney

Izzy – Courtney

Gwen – Courtney

Bridgette – Courtney

Leshawna – Courtney

**Courtney – Leshawna**

**Leshawna: 9 Votes**

AN: Damn, RNG. You're so evil, to have one of my favorite characters voted off rather early. This is the episode where I decided to reveal Courtney's homophobia, as well as the episode Leshawna got voted off in a cheating move made by Courtney. Hopefully, the RNG will decide that Courtney will get voted off next.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Leshawna,**

**Remaining:**

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Bridgette, Dawn, B,

Killer Bass: Heather, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie, Trent,


	7. Up The Creek

Up The Creek

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers faced their worst fears in front of national TV! Some faced well against them, while others basically crashed and burned. Thanks to Courtney's meddling with the votes, it was Leshawna who went home, even after Courtney's homophobic remarks. Who will go next, on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris announced as he walked across the cliff of Wawanakwa.

At the Screaming Gophers cabin…

"We have got to vote off Courtney today." Noah explained to his alliance early in the morning, while the other campers were sleeping. Cody nodded in understanding of what happened yesterday. Eva looked ready to kill the former CIT, while Izzy wanted payback for the hurt looks that Noah and Cody had when Courtney insulted them.

"I'm ready to crush that CIT's skull!" Eva said, enraged. Noah put his hands on her shoulder before calming her down. Noah knew that not everyone was accepting of homosexuality, and that Courtney was probably just repeating what she was taught. Eva calmed down at Noah's words, before strategizing more.

"Hey, guys…" Cody said meekly, as the alliance turned towards leaned in to listen to what he had to say, as Cody explained who he thought the threats were.

"You know in the Talent Show challenge? I saw Katie and Heather using fake props to imitate Trent stealing Gwen's undergarments. I heard the info during the first reward challenge, when everyone wanted to vote off Trent." Cody said uneasily, as if someone was watching them. Noah nodded vigorously, before adding on.

"They must be responsible for the previous Bass' eliminations…" Noah concluded, before Izzy and Eva's eyes widened in shock and fear. They continued to strategize until Noah brought up an interesting idea.

"How about we let Dawn and B into our alliance?" The other members of the alliance turned towards him with a confused expression. He put his hands up for the universal sign of "Relax, guys, let me explain."

"Think of it this way. Dawn, B, and I are already friends, plus, if we let them join, that'll give us the advantage in voting with numbers." Noah strategized, with the rest of his alliance nodding in understanding. They continued to converse until the rest of their teammates awakened.

In the Killer Bass cabin…

"Hey, DJ." Beth began to talk to DJ around the same time that Noah talked to his alliance. The gentle giant got up, before conversing with the Wannabe.

"What's up, sister?"

"I think I should go, and ask Harold out now. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"That's the positive way to think, sister! You go, girl!"

"Thanks, DJ! At least I can count on you to make me feel better!"

The two shared the brief conversation before the rest of their teammates awakened. The Killer Bass broke into their small groups, with Katie strategizing with Heather in the corner of the room.

"Katie, we have got to get rid of Noah, and I mean, **now.** I think I saw Cody the other day when we were framing Trent, and that means that our secret could be out!" Heather began to freak out, before Katie calmed her down. The two took deep breaths, and began to think of ways to take down the High IQ.

"Relax, Heather. This is what we'll do. We'll throw the challenge, and trick our team into eliminating whomever we want. This'll give the Gophers a sense of security, before we strike again. This time, we'll do our best to win, and try to pin something on Cody, to break Noah. When Cody gets eliminated, Noah will be thrown off of his game, and then his team will eliminate him next!" Katie explained to the Queen Bee. Heather raised an eyebrow at Katie's sinister plan, before nodding her head in agreement. Heather didn't want Katie to know that she'd been planning behind her back.

**Confessional**

-Heather-

"That alliance with Tyler was a real one. When Katie joined, I thought that she'd be a good asset, but now, she's becoming more and more of a threat. Soon, she'll take control of the game, and me with it, and I can't let her do that. It seems like I'm going to have to make a secret alliance. I wonder who I'll make it with…" Heather explains to the camera, before pondering who would be the most trustworthy. Then, she has an epiphany, and shuts off the camera.

"Hey, Harold! Check out what I made yesterday, eh!" Harold turned around to see Ezekiel walk up to him with something behind his back. Ezekiel revealed the secret object to be a wooden book, with the pages corrugated to make it seem like an actual book. Harold was impressed by the homeschooler's creation, and complimented him on it shortly after.

"Nice, man. You and I will whittle together after today's elimination ceremony." Harold explained to Ezekiel, who in turn, walked away with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Trent sat on his bed, alone, and lost in thought. He was thinking of Gwen, and how she had trusted him with guarding her during the previous challenge. Ever since that moment, he couldn't get his mind off of her.

_I've never thought about her before, but only after the challenge. I think I might have a crush on her…_ Trent thought to himself, before he felt someone pat him on the shoulder. He turned to see Katie, who had a smirk on her face. Trent got up, and slowly walked away, before being stopped by Katie.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a girl?" Katie licked her lips seductively, before Trent looked away. He already knew that she was trouble, especially since she found the incriminating video of him. Trent didn't even do anything, and half-expected Katie to have framed him. However, he felt like ending this, instead of turning away and ignoring it. Of course, this was just what Katie had wanted.

"What do you want, Katie?"

"You already know of my actions resulting in your would-be elimination."

"Yeah, I figured after you were the one who mysteriously found the tape."

"Look out, we've got a certified genius here."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Alright. My demand is that you stay out of my way for the rest of the game."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You think they'll believe you after they saw the tape?" At this remark, Trent gritted his teeth in defeat. Katie smirked, knowing that she had won. She stepped over to Trent, and placed her hands on her hips, to look intimidating.

"Exactly." Katie said, before walking away with her heels clicking at every step. After she left, Trent jumped onto his bed again, wondering what he should do. If he spilled the truth, Katie would find a way to vote him off and make it seem like he's lying. If he didn't, though, Katie would eliminate everyone else in secrecy.

Meanwhile, Beth went up to Harold, who was busy pacing around the cabin. He was thinking about what he should teach Ezekiel in whittling, when Beth stopped him. She had her hands folded, as if pleading something.

"Hi…uh…Harold…"

"Oh, hello Beth. What's up?"

"So…um…I was thinking that both of us could…um…"

"Yes, Beth?"

"I found a spot on the beach that's perfect for a…um…picnic. So…do you want to go…with me?"

"As a date?"

"W-well…it could be…if you want it t-"

"Yes, Beth, I'll go on a date with you." Beth was jumping for joy on the inside, but she was playing it cool on the outside. She hugged Harold, who, in turn, hugged her back, before skipping off to talk to DJ more. Harold felt good about making someone other than Ezekiel happy for once.

At the front of the two cabins…

Both teams were ready to go for the challenge that would take place, since they were used to Chris' daily routine. As expected, Chris and Chef were in front of them, with a challenge already in mind.

"All right, campers. Today's challenge will include the most awesome, and painful one yet, ending with a double elimination! Your team will have to construct a boat out of things you'll find at the beaches, and whoever reaches the island next door and back will win! Be wary; some objects will be more useful than others!" Chris explained, before the seventeen remaining campers ran towards the beaches.

At the beach…

The Screaming Gophers were already finding many useful items, having gotten to the beaches first. They already found many pieces of wood, which they stuck together with some glue they found to make the hull. Then, they found four paddles hidden in the sand near a dune. They were already set to making a fast boat, set on a course for victory.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were having very unlucky findings. They only found two large wooden pieces, and one paddle near the dune that the Gophers had found. Heather was trying to lead the Bass, but even she admitted difficulty in the task.

"All right, Bass, all we need to do is just get some more wood!" Heather ordered her teammates. They all groaned at the thought of looking through more sand, when they realized that the Gophers were already ahead in their boat, with Cody, Noah, B, and Bridgette paddling as fast as they could.

"Oh my gosh! Bass, come here!" Beth shouted, as the rest of the Bass came over. As the clouds of sand floated as the feet of the Bass were walking, their eyes widened at what they saw. Beth had found a motorboat, and it was still operational!

The Bass pushed the boat into the water, and started the motorboat. Noah noticed this, and paddled harder, all while signaling the other paddlers. They all responded, and were now paddling in a tie with the Bass motorboat. They reached the island, and turned the boats around as fast as they could.

Before they turned around, though, Katie had gathered rocks for the Bass to throw at the Gophers. One by one, each of the rocks were thrown, as the Gophers' boat was being pelted harder and harder. Mini holes began to form on the Gophers boat, when they realized that they were very close to the finish line.

The Gophers paddled as hard as they could, with Noah becoming red-faced and lightheaded because of this. The bookworm wasn't used to using so much energy, and began to feel nauseous. However, Noah stayed strong, and the finish line was even more in view.

The Gophers and the Bass both crossed the finish line, and Chris took a picture near the end. When the photo cleared, the winner was revealed. The team that won was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was a tie! The Gophers and the Bass were shocked at the turn of events, and looked at the overhead photo. It was shown directly that the Gophers and the Bass both tied. Chris wore a devilish smirk before announcing the next events.

"Because of the tie, both the Gophers and the Bass have to vote somebody off! Plus, there might be a surprise coming up later in the ceremony, so make sure you vote well tonight!" Chris announced, leaving both teams disappointed in the end. The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass both walked back to their cabins, ready to discuss who to vote off.

At the Screaming Gophers cabin…

"Now is the time that we have to get rid of Courtney, all right?" Noah proposed to his alliance. They nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that they were forgetting something. Izzy began to think, but couldn't put her finger on it, as did Cody. Eva sat there looking content with Courtney's inevitable elimination.

In the Killer Bass cabin…

"Good job, Trent. You managed to keep your mouth shut for a little while. For that, I'll make sure you're safe from elimination."

"Oh, so that's your little game? If I do something that you like, I'll be safe. If not, you'll get me eliminated."

"Yup, that's right. You won't be that hard to take down in the finale, when I win over you."

The small conversation that took place between Trent and Katie left the former thinking about what would be the right thing to do, and, more importantly, who would be the next person to go home on the Bass?

In the Campfire Ceremony…

"Wow, did not expect to see both of you guys back in the Campfire Ceremony! All of you did pretty well, so, unless someone did something out of the challenge, I don't know who will go home! You know the drill, just place your votes in the confessional, so we can decide who goes home." Chris explained, before both teams walked over to the confessional booths.

**Confessional**

-Noah-

"You managed to slither your way out of elimination last time, but this time, you're going home." Noah says, pointing at the camera as he talks. Then, he clicks the button angrily.

-Katie-

"It was hard, but you're definitely going home tonight. You can count on it." Katie says, while filing her nails. Then, she throws the nail, lodging itself in one of the wooden planks, before clicking a red button.

-Dawn-

"My tea leaves have not said anything of who to eliminate, so I will eliminate who I think should've put more effort. I don't want to hurt anyone though, so it's nothing personal. Right?" Dawn says, while shrugging. Then, she clicks the button.

-Trent-

"I hope the person I pick will go home today. No, I didn't pick Katie. She'd kill me if I did. So, I'm picking someone random." Trent says, shrugging. Then, he covers his eyes, and picks a name with his other hand.

The remaining campers resurfaced back at the Campfire Ceremony. They sat on the logs, waiting anxiously for who would be going home. Noah looked confident, while Katie looked the same. However, the drama was still in the air, as Chris held his plate of marshmallows.

"When you grab a marshmallow, stand next to me, so I can tell you the next step of this special ceremony. We'll start with the Killer Bass on whose going home. The following people on the Bass are safe.

Beth!

DJ!

Harold!

Trent!

Katie!" The aforementioned people got up to get their marshmallows, and stood to the left of Chris. It was down to Heather, and Ezekiel. The Homeschooled had a confident smirk plastered on his face, certain he was not going home. The Queen Bee had a look of mild worry on her face, but Chris then announced the result.

"Heather, you didn't do anything in the challenge, and the same goes with you Zeke. However, one of you might have done something outside of the challenge, because the final marshmallow for the Bass goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather!" Ezekiel looked shocked, as Heather caught her marshmallow. She ate it confidently, while Ezekiel held his head down in shame and despair. Harold went wide-eyed, realizing that he had promised to help Zeke with whittling. However, Ezekiel simply gave him a small smile, before docking the Boat of Losers, waiting for the Screaming Gophers.

"All right, now it's time for the Screaming Gophers! The following people are safe for another week!

Noah!

Eva!

Izzy!

Gwen!

Bridgette!

Dawn!

B!

Cody!" It was down to Courtney and Lindsay, while the latter looked quite scared of elimination. Courtney had a smirk just like Heather's at the end of the Killer Bass elimination. Finally, Chris announced the final result.

"Courtney, your team still probably hates you from what you said before, and Lindsay, you haven't really done anything. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay!" The aforementioned person grabbed their marshmallow with glee, as Courtney looked shocked. She didn't think they would still be mad, but they apparently were. She boarded the Boat of Losers angrily, with her swearing revenge on her teammates.

"Now, I said there was a surprise at this ceremony! Heather, and Lindsay, please come in front of me!" Chris announced. The aforementioned walked in front, with Lindsay being confused like always.

"You two will switch teams, because, you two got the second most amount of votes!" Chris explained, before Heather gaped. Then, she regained her composure, and walked to stand with the Screaming Gophers, while Lindsay was guided towards the Killer Bass. Katie was shocked at losing her only ally, but then also regained her composure. She needed to plan more, and Trent would be her way out. She glanced at the moon one last time before returning to the campgrounds.

Votes:

Screaming Gophers –

**Noah – Courtney**

**Cody – Courtney**

**Lindsay – Courtney**

**Eva – Courtney**

**Izzy – Courtney**

**Gwen – Courtney**

**Bridgette – Courtney**

**Dawn – Courtney**

**B - Courtney**

Courtney - Lindsay

**Courtney: 9 Votes**

Lindsay: 1 Vote

Killer Bass –

**Heather – Ezekiel**

**Beth – Ezekiel**

**DJ – Ezekiel**

Ezekiel – Heather

Harold – Heather

**Katie – Ezekiel**

Trent – Heather

**Ezekiel: 4 Votes**

Heather: 3 Votes

**Eliminated: Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Courtney**

**Remaining:**

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Heather, Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Bridgette, Dawn, B,

Killer Bass: Lindsay, Beth, DJ, Harold, Katie, Trent,


	8. Taking The Dorito Of Paintball

Taking the Dorito Of Paintball

"Last time, on Total Drama Island, the campers had to row upstream to Boney Island, a cursed place in Wawanakwa. Anyways, the challenge ended in a tie, resulting in both teams having their eliminations. In the end, it was Ezekiel who was booted from the Killer Bass due to Katie's meddling, and Courtney from the Screaming Gophers, who was still hated by them. Who will go next, on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris said as he walked across the island.

In the Screaming Gophers' cabin…

Cody shivered in his bed, unable to fall asleep. His auburn sleepwear shook as he raised a leg to his abdomen, trying to find comfort. He didn't know why he was like this; usually, he was fine when trying to go to sleep here. Cody grumbled, annoyed by the fact that he couldn't sleep, even when he was tired.

"Hey, Cody. What's wrong?" a familiar voice whispered to the bottom bunk. Noah was up reading his book, considering there wasn't any other time he could do so. He heard Cody's grumbling, while the latter beamed at him.

"Can't sleep."

"Come up here, and sleep with me, Cody." Right after he said it, Noah blushed. Cody probably took it the wrong way, but pretended not to. The brunette climbed up to Noah's bed, before laying next to the bookworm. He rested his head on Noah's chest before drifting off to sleep.

In the Killer Bass' cabin…

"Ugh! This is the worst thing ever. Now that Heather's on the other team, I can't conspire with her! I need a new ally. Even with Trent's help, I can't take down everyone!" Katie vented to herself as she twisted and turned in bed. She began to think about possible additions to her alliance, before having an epiphany. Katie smirked, before drifting off into sleep.

In the morning, Lindsay woke up later than everyone else. She walked over to the bathrooms in her burnt orange heels, before fixing herself up. Lindsay placed her baby blue bandana on her blonde hair, before smiling, content with herself. She walked back to the cabin, before finding that everyone else disappeared.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lindsay tilted her head in confusion. As she stepped into the cabin more, all of the Killer Bass jumped out from behind the doors, hurling water balloons at the dumb blonde. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but it was not suitable protection; in other words, Lindsay was soaked.

Her mascara ran down her cheeks, staining them with black liquid. She gave the Killer Bass a puppy-dog look, causing guilt to plague them. Then, Lindsay ran back to the bathroom before freshening herself up again.

"Guys…I think that might've gone too far." Beth stated the obvious. However, Katie disagreed, laughing as she responded.

"Did you see her face? That was hilarious!" Katie giggled, slapping her knee. Then, she put on her newest addition to her outfit; a charcoal-colored newsboy cap. After that, Katie beckoned for Trent to come near her, as the musician sighed; he knew that Katie would probably be scheming another person's elimination.

"Let me guess. You want someone eliminated."

"Right you are, my ally. However, my target resides on the other team, instead of the Killer Bass."

"Planting evidence again?"

"You got it. I want to get rid of that goth girl, Gwen." At this, Trent froze, not showing any emotion. He didn't want Gwen gone; she was his crush, and he hadn't even made his move yet!

"Katie, as your ally, I strongly suggest you pick someone else to go."

"Why?"

"If Gwen were against the two of us in the final 3, she'd be easy to beat."

"You don't know that she'll be there, though. Would you rather have Eva, then?"

"No, bu-"

"No buts! Gwen's going home, and that's final!" Trent felt like he was going to kill Katie, but he restrained himself. He walked away, leaving Katie to do her scheming on her own.

"Attention, all campers! Report to the docks in fifteen minutes, or else face instant elimination!" Chris' voice boomed over the PA. All of the campers hustled out of their cabins to meet Chris at the dock, where the host was waiting with Chef.

"This week's challenge will be a fun one, especially for the boys! The challenge is paintball!" The girls rolled their eyes, while the boys cheered loudly. Even Noah had played paintball, and he wasn't exactly a sports enthusiast. The cheering died down after a while, to listen to the rules.

"The arena will be all around the camp! The last one standing wins immunity for their team, and gets them a private screening of Skyfall, the new James Bond movie!" At this, everyone cheered, including the girls. One by one, each of the campers were thrown a paintball gun, with five hundred paintballs loaded in them. The Killer Bass were given red guns, while the Screaming Gophers were given bright green ones. It would be a miracle if they ran out.

"Make sure to be aware of your surroundings! Whoever gets hit with a paintball is out! I will give each of you twenty minutes to hide!" Chris announced, before each of the campers dispersed. Some hid in the forest, while others hid in other places. After the twenty minutes were up, the game began.

Noah and his alliance formed their own mini team, aiming to take out anyone from the Killer Bass. They were hiding up in the trees, cloaked by the green leaves on the branches. Then, they heard something. All of them aimed their paintball guns at something towards their right. It turned out to be a bug, as they all relaxed.

Suddenly, a light blue paintball hurtled towards them, aimed at Noah. The bookworm dodged, just barely missing the ball of paint as it exploded harmlessly on the oak branches, staining it a sky blue. Noah breathed a sigh of relief, before firing back in the same direction. It missed by a considerable amount, and another paintball was fired back. It hit the branches, before Izzy jumped down, and fired her paintball gun like there was no tomorrow. The attacker was revealed to be Trent, who fell as three of Izzy's paintballs made contact with his chest. His shirt was splattered with a mix of red, blue, and green, as Izzy cheered.

"Yes! E-Scope gets one!" Izzy cheered, before retreating to the comfort of the trees. The Screaming Gophers were now winning by one.

Katie was hiding in a cave, where she was hiding behind a brown rock. She took off her hat, before finding another rock. Then, Katie found a stick, and started to create friction, forming a fire. It was her way of confusing her opponents, as she sprinted across the forest to find another place to hide. However, she had caught the eye of Gwen, who chased after her.

Katie noticed this, and fired two paintballs at the goth. Gwen evaded the attack, before returning the action with her own five paintballs. Katie just barely missed them, as she ran farther and farther ahead of Gwen. The goth tried to fire one more, but Katie was too far away. Gwen wiped away the sweat on her forehead, before returning to Bridgette, Dawn, and B, her mini-team.

However, the goth fell as she felt two paintballs hit her back. Her attacker had fled before she could get a good look, as Gwen rose up, grumbling. She trudged back to the docks, to find Chris and Chef.

Suddenly, Noah dropped down, and asked his alliance to follow. He had seen another hiding spot, near a cave. They all nodded, before dropping down from the trees. However, as they ran across the forest, they didn't expect to see Beth, and Harold waiting at the cave. As soon as the team came into their sight, they began firing. Cody and Izzy ran away, as they saw Noah and Eva get hit with a barrage of paintballs. They were covered in a variety of colors, as they trudged back towards the dock.

"Come on, Cody! E-Scope has an idea!" Izzy instructed the tech geek. He followed the crazy girl in the fields, where another event was taking place.

"B, how is your work going with the paintball gun?" Dawn asked the working contestant. He nodded with a smile, signifying progress. B was working on making the paintball gun a bit more useful, by making the paintballs fire faster, and the gun have less recoil.

"Good job, B. I have to say, I underestimated you." Bridgette said, walking near the two contestants. She smiled, which B returned with a wider one. Then, the paintball gun B was modifying made a clicking sound, meaning that the device was complete. He gave the device to Dawn, as the three went off in pursuit of any Killer Bass.

"Harold, where do you think Lindsay and DJ are?"

"I don't know, Beth. I hope they aren't out yet, though. We need them for their skills." Hrold said, shrugging. Then, the two heard something; they hid in the cave until they saw Bridgette walking, apparently unsuspecting of the Killer Bass in the cave. Bridgette paused, and put a finger on her chin in thought. Did she want to go into the cave, or not? She decided against it, and continued to walk.

"Get her, Beth!"

"Now, guys!" This last remark came from Bridgette, who had undoubtedly seen the two hiding in the cave. Dawn and B came from behind, and fired their paintballs, with Dawn's going especially fast due to B's contraption. By the time they had stopped firing, Beth and Harold were covered in paint, and reported to the docks.

"Katie? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" Heather asked the evil girl. Katie cackled at the thought of her having friends.

"Are you kidding me? We were only in an alliance; we were never friends! Plus, it's not my fault you got put on the other team!"

"Well…uh…take this!" Heather tried to fire her paintball gun, but as soon as she stopped, Katie was already firing at her. Heather tried to avoid the paintballs, but got hit on the legs by one, causing her to fall. As she felt her face feel pain from landing in some grass, she grumbled, reporting to the docks.

After Heather left, Katie ran farther into the woods trying to find another hiding spot. However, she didn't expect to see DJ running the same way, and they collided together. The two fell down, with both of their heads hurting from impact.

"Oh, hi, Katie. We're down 3 players for our team, and it's only me, you, and Lindsay. Wanna stick together?" DJ asked Katie. She immediately thought about saying no, but then realized that if the rest of the Gophers targeted her, she wouldn't stand a chance. If she had DJ and Lindsay, they could be punching bags.

"All right, DJ. What are we doing?"

"We know where Bridgette, Dawn, and B are, so we can get them by surprise." DJ planned, as Katie nodded. The two ran off to where DJ was going to, when they saw Lindsay already there. They were behind the trees, when they saw Bridgette, Dawn, and B. The three were walking across the fields, talking about their next move.

"Now!" DJ called out, before the three remaining Killer Bass jumped out from behind the trees, and fired as many paintballs as they could at their opponents. B and Dawn were taken out immediately, while Bridgette managed to dodge. However, she hadn't seen a root that she was stepping over, and got her foot lodged in it. After that, Bridgette fell, causing the paintballs to be easy to hit her with.

"All that's left is Cody and Izzy, I think. We're in the lead!" DJ cheered, with Lindsay clapping. Katie just blew some hair out of her face, as the three continued to strategize while walking across the fields.

"Izzy, this is a great idea!" Cody complimented the crazy redhead. She had found leaves and rocks, which they covered themselves with to camouflage. Izzy giggled at Cody's compliment, before standing still when they realized that people were coming.

"Quiet, young Codmaster! The enemy approaches!" Izzy said, shushing the brunette's speaking. They stood as still as they could, trying to relax their muscles. DJ, Katie, and Lindsay were walking towards them with their guards up, as they held their red paintball guns close to themselves. Cody and Izzy had hidden their green ones under them. It hurt, but sacrifices needed to be made.

"Now, Cody!" Izzy screamed while picking up her paintball gun. This surprised the three who were walking towards them, and Izzy fired successful shots at DJ and Katie. Cody got up, and tried to grab his gun, but he was shot quicker by Katie. It was now between Lindsay and Izzy for the win. A paint-soaked Katie facepalmed, as she grumbled about how it would be another loss. Lindsay twirled her blonde hair, as Izzy focused on targeting the blonde.

However, something unexpected happened. Izzy fired at Lindsay, but she bended down to look at a quarter she had found. The paintball had whizzed right past her, and Lindsay picked up the gun. She tilted her head in confusion, before clicking a button. The button sent a paintball gun right at Izzy, who was taken offguard by the blonde's actions. She was hit square in the chest, splattering blue paint on her green top. Katie and DJ were gaping like halibuts, while Izzy looked ashamed of losing. DJ started cheering, and carried Lindsay on his big shoulders. The blonde cheered, thinking that she wasn't useless.

"And the winners are the Killer Bass! Gophers, I'll see you at elimination tonight!" Chris exclaimed, while appearing at the scene of the last battle. Cody and Izzy grumbled before joining the other Gophers at the docks.

"Who beat you? Was it Katie?" Heather questioned the two newest losers. Cody stayed mute, while Izzy only muttered one word.

"Lindsay."

The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass were in the Mess Hall to discuss the events of the day. It was a tradition that was usually not recorded for cameras, but Chris wanted to film Katie's manipulation.

The black-haired girl walked over to the Screaming Gophers, with her heels clicking at every step. She slapped her hands onto the table, between Dawn and B.

"Gwen! Why did you steal my makeup?" Katie yelled, falsely accusing the goth of thievery. Gwen quickly put her hands up in defense, and tried to reason with the evil girl.

"Katie, I'd never do something like that!"

"Oh yeah? I saw you take it!"

"When?"

"Last night!" At this point, Gwen and Katie were all up on each other's faces, while the rest of the Gophers stepped away from the two girls. Suddenly, Bridgette walked over to the table, wanting to help Gwen.

"I know Gwen. She would never take that!" Bridgette tried to calm both of them down, but knew that the argument was intense. A girl's makeup was everything to the former.

"Then how come I found this where the box was?" Katie said, taking out a piece of paper she held behind her. It had some teal hair taped on it, to keep it still, and the paper read the following:

Dear Katie,

Since you are clearly the one responsible for Trent's almost elimination, it's time for me to mess with you. I've stolen your makeup box, and all of your favorite lipstick, and mascara. Have fun looking ugly.

All of the Gophers gasped, while Gwen was too shocked to respond. Then, her face became red with anger, so much so that you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"I didn't do anything! Someone framed me!" Gwen cried out while Trent watched from afar. He felt his heart rip into two as he saw Katie trying to make Gwen look bad. Gwen saw his sad look, before continuing on.

"Who else besides you has teal hair?"

"I don't know! I had hair missing from some of my left side, and someone probably took it!"

"Sure. Like we'll ever believe a goth." This caused Gwen to outrage. She pounced on Katie, slapping her back and forth as she saw her cheeks get red from the pain. Trent was laughing on the inside; if he was laughing on the outside, Katie would've made sure his elimination was soon. After Gwen was done, she lifted the evil girl by her shirt, and said something to her.

"If you _ever_ say that to me _again,_ I'll show you the true meaning of slasher films." Gwen threatened. Katie had a look of fear on her bruised face, as all the other Gophers backed away from Gwen. Katie smirked, but only for a moment, as she was put down. The Killer Bass girl walked away with an evil smile on her face, knowing that even if her plan failed, Gwen still looked bad in the end.

That night, all of the Screaming Gophers were on the chopping block. Everyone was on the hitlist, and no one wanted to be there. They sat on the tree stumps, before Chris came to them.

"Gophers, it's surprising to see you here! I expected the Killer Bass to lose! I mean, come on, you lost to _Lindsay_ of all people!" Chris mocked the losing team, as they gave him death glares. Chris suddenly backed off before explaining the process that they were all familiar with.

"Go to the voting booths, and vote for who you want to go home." Chris explained as the Gophers lined up to go to the voting booths. They sauntered off, each of them knowing who to vote for.

**Confessional**

-Heather-

"It's obvious Katie wanted that girl gone. However, since I'm on a different team, she won't know my vote. I vote for Izzy; she could be a threat later on in the game."

-Bridgette-

"I'm sure that Gwen didn't do anything to Katie. I vote for Izzy; she lost us the challenge today."

-Dawn-

"Katie's aura signified that she was lying. Izzy has my vote; you lost us the challenge."

-B-

He holds up a sign that has Heather with a red X. He shrugs, signifying that he does not know who to vote for.

The Gophers returned to the campfire, with Chris waiting with a smirk. They all had cast their votes, and waited for the final decision. Chris held a tray of eight marshmallows, as he announced the results.

"The following people are safe for another day. Let's see!

Heather!

Eva!

Bridgette!

Dawn!

B!

Noah!

Cody!"

It was down to Izzy or Gwen. Chris smirked, while looking pretty shocked at who was voted out.

"To make this more dramatic, I'll read out the votes.

Izzy, 1 vote for you.

Another vote for Izzy!

Wait, this one's for Gwen.

Another one for Izzy!

Gwen's got this vote.

Gwen got this other vote, too!

Izzy got another vote!

Gwen gets another vote!

The final vote is…"

Chris paused to add drama. Izzy looked pretty confident, while Gwen began to bite her nails in anxiety.

"Heather! There's a tie in votes! It's time for a tiebreaker!" Chris announced, at all the campers' shocked faces. They were certain the person they voted for was to go home, but Chris told them otherwise. Izzy got ready for the challenge, while Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, the challenge is to get most of one camper splattered with your color of paintball in 30 seconds! Izzy, you'll be electric violet, while Gwen, you'll be teal!" Chris said, handing Gwen and Izzy their own paintball guns. Izzy's was a dark violet, while Gwen's was a sky blue. Chris pushed Heather in front of the two campers, while she looked on in shock. She covered her eyes in order to prevent serious injury.

"Ready! Go!" Chris announced, and Izzy and Gwen began firing rapidly. Gwen continued to repeatedly mash the button to try and get Heather. So far, the electric violet was covering more, when Gwen panicked. She began firing more rapidly, covering more and more of Heather with teal paint. A timer went off, just as Izzy fired her last few shots.

"Times up! Let's examine the contents of the paint of the camper!" Chris began to giggle as he observed Heather. Her arms were covered with teal, but her torso was all electric violet. Gwen had gotten her kneecaps, but Izzy had gotten her legs. It was clear who the winner was.

"The winner is Izzy! The Dock of Shame waits for you, Gwen!" Chris announced, while Noah's alliance cheered. Gwen shot them dirty looks before walking across the wooden docks of Camp Wawanakwa. Suddenly, a guy ran over to her, and it was one Gwen was familiar with.

"Trent?"

"Gwen! I'm so sorry you had to go!"

"It's fine. Who needs this show anyways?

"Well, this is the perfect time to tell you how I feel." Trent said, before kissing Gwen abruptly. She was taken aback by the kiss, but then she broke the kiss while turning her back to Trent. The Gophers' eyes showed their shock, and surprise. Trent felt like his heart was broken, and scattered into a million pieces.

"Trent, I'm sorry. I'm dating Duncan…he and I hooked up before he was eliminated."

"What? But he's homophobic!"

"I can't be the one to question his beliefs, since he was raised by a cop family."

"B-but…"

"I'm sorry, Trent…" Gwen apologized to the heartbroken boy before stepping onto the boat. She faced away from the island as the boat drove off to wherever. Trent felt a single tear stream down his cheek before his expression hardened.

"Katie's ways aren't that bad. In fact, I think I could improve upon them." Trent whispered to himself before sauntering back to the Killer Bass cabin. He and Katie would have to do a lot of planning together.

Votes:

**Noah – Gwen**

**Cody – Gwen**

Heather – Izzy

Bridgette – Izzy

Dawn – Izzy

B - Heather

Gwen – Izzy

**Eva – Gwen**

**Izzy - Gwen**

**Gwen: 4 Votes (Eliminated because of losing in Tiebreaker)**

Izzy: 4 Votes (Stayed due to winning in Tiebreaker)

Heather: 1 Vote

AN: Dang, I didn't expect Gwen to be out so early. This is only one more episode until the merge! I'll give you a hint about the next episode; it's a double elimination.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen **

**Remaining:**

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Cody, Heather, Bridgette, Dawn, B, Eva, Izzy,

Killer Bass: Lindsay, Beth, DJ, Harold, Katie, Trent,


	9. If You Can't Take The Heat

If You Can't Take The Heat…

"Last time, on Total Drama Island, the campers had to take part in one of the most epic games of paintball ever! Some fell, some were drenched, and some were even modifying things! In the end, Gwen went home after losing a tiebreaker against Izzy. Bummer. Anyways, who will go next on Total. Drama. Island!"

"Katie, wake up." Trent tried to shake the girl in order to wake up, but she didn't; Katie was still fast asleep. However, suddenly, she jolted up, wide awake. She turned to Trent before slapping him across the face.

"What's the matter with you? It's four in the morning!"

"I need to talk strategy with you!"

"Now?!"

"Yes, now!"

"Fine! What do you need?"

"After a certain goth girl rejected me on national television, I've decided that it wouldn't be so bad trying to get the hundred grand, even with your ways." At this, Katie smiled evilly. She already knew that she had another ally wrapped around her finger. Trent returned the smile with a smirk, before the two whispered to each other trying not to wake up their teammates.

"Who do you think we should eliminate first, huh, Katie?"

"I want to get Beth and Lindsay out of the game immediately, but even I know that we need all the help we can get, especially since we're down two players against the Gopher team."

"Try eliminating some Gophers, then."

"That's what I'm thinking of dumbnut! Let's see…Heather's not a part of my alliance anymore since she's on the other team, so she's fair game…Eva's really strong, and Noah and Cody are not that athletic. Izzy is willing to do anything. Bridgette is the nicest out of all of them, meaning that she'll be crushed in the finale…I think we should take out Eva."

"Okay. We'll figure out how in the morning." After this, Trent went back to the boy's side to sleep. He figured he would need his strength to make sure his first day of orchestrating someone's elimination would be worth it.

Later in the morning, Beth had woken up Harold. He blinked a few times, before becoming fully awake, and observing Beth. He put on his glasses, before seeing Beth holding a glass case. She was smiling, as she opened the case revealing a bright blue necklace, with the words "H + B." Harold smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, before putting on the necklace.

As Heather walked back from the bathrooms from freshening up, she saw the Screaming Gophers' cabin just ahead. She smirked; however, it was a playful smirk. Heather actually enjoyed winning instead of losing almost all the time. Sure, last time they lost, but she was at no risk of getting voted out.

Soon, Heather walked towards the door and opened them. The room was dark, as Heather tilted her head in confusion. She walked closer and closer into the room when the lights flickered on, with all of the Screaming Gophers yelling.

"Surprise!" They all yelled out, all while revealing a big banner in the middle of the room saying "Welcome, Heather!" Heather covered her mouth with her hands, as she was very surprised by the Screaming Gophers' actions. Noah and Bridgette walked up to her as the two explained.

"Since we didn't have any official welcoming party from when you first came in, this is basically a make-up party."

"Noah and I planned the entire thing out to welcome you to the Screaming Gophers. To victory!" Bridgette said, while pumping her fist in the air. The rest of the Gophers did the same, and so did Heather.

"Attention, campers! Report to the Mess Hall for breakfast, and your next challenge!" Chris announced over his megaphone. The campers stood up, and walked towards the Mess Hall. Chef, who served them amazing hot food, stopped them at the door. For example, Noah got a falafel with pita bread, and Katie got a giant juicy hamburger. All of the contestants gorged their food, and, after they all finished, Chris announced the challenge.

"Today's challenge is surviving the heat that we'll put on you!" All of the campers froze as Chris announced this, suddenly knowing why Chef had decided to serve them food fit for kings, instead of his usual slop. It was just to heat them up! Chris laughed at them, after explaining the rules

"All of you will be locked in the Mess Hall, until all but one of you drops out due to the heat. That person will decide the two people eliminated today. Yes, today's challenge is an individual challenge. Anyways, the heat will continue to rise according to the meteorologists at the studio, causing each of you to get hotter and hotter. Soon, it'll be unbearable for someone, and they'll drop out. There's a cooling center for the people that drop out of this challenge, but you'll lose your chance at picking two people to eliminate. The two eliminations will mark the start of the merge next episode." Chris explained, as each of the campers nodded. Heather smirked; she knew wearing brass shorts and red shirt would be worthwhile for the occasion. Meanwhile, people like Noah began to worry; wearing too many clothes was a mistake today.

"All right campers, the challenge starts now!" Chris announced as the food was taken away, and the air conditioning was shut off. All of the campers immediately began to feel the effects of the heat, as they all raised their hands above their heads to shield themselves from the sun. The Screaming Gophers were put on one side, and the Killer Bass were put on the other. This gave the teams a chance to chat with one another.

"So, Noah, you and I haven't had a chance to talk about things." Dawn started a small conversation with Noah as she took off her green sweater. It revealed her baby blue t-shirt, and Noah took off his third shirt.

"We've only talked after I won that individual challenge, so yeah. What do you need?"

"How's your relationship with Cody?"

"Oh, it's good. He and I talk everyday, so we're in a pretty good spot. Are you crushing on anybody?" Dawn blushed at Noah's question, before nodding. She didn't say whom, though. Noah smirked at Dawn's response, before persisting on.

"Let me guess who it is."

"No, Noah, you'll just embarrass me!"

"Is it B?"

"No, it isn't."

"Trent?"

"Too musical for my taste."

"Harold?"

"I don't have anything against him, but I don't have a crush on him."

"DJ?"

"Sure, he's a nature-lover like me, but he's not my type."

"That's all the people on the island!"

"Yeah, I didn't say that he was on the island."

"Well played, my friend." Dawn chuckled as Noah and her talked more. Meanwhile, Bridgette and Heather were talking with each other about the usual.

"So, who do you think will win, Heather?"

"I think either Katie or Cody will win. You?"

"I think Izzy or Lindsay."

"Izzy's a good bet, but she's too hyper. She'll burn up when she's given the chance to do anything."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" The two chuckled at the rhetorical question, as they began to converse more. Heather found herself enjoying the Screaming Gophers better than the Killer Bass due to not being bossed around by Katie 24/7. During their conversation, B, Eva, Izzy, and Cody were talking.

"B, how'd you like to join our alliance?" Cody asked the silent giant, while the others tilted their heads at Cody's abruptness. B thought about it for a moment, before raising a finger, asking why.

"We would have a decent vote against the others after today, if none of us get eliminated. The others would probably be divided, allowing us to get a clear target eliminated." Cody explained. After this, B nodded, before pointing to Dawn. Cody understood, and nodded.

"Yes, Dawn could join, too." Cody approved of B's choice as the latter clapped in joy. Then, the four members of Noah's alliance broke out into mini conversations with themselves, as the rest observed the Killer Bass.

"Katie, I don't think that lying, and/or, accusing will work anymore. You saw how most of them voted for Izzy, who stayed only because of a tiebreaker."

"I know, dumbnut. I'm gonna figure out a new strategy tomorrow, considering this one is an individual challenge." Katie explained to the newly-evil contestant. Trent smirked, before sauntering off to talk with DJ. Lindsay began to speak with Beth about topics like boys and other things.

"So, Bertha, I heard you and Harry already went out on like, three dates?"

"It's Beth, and yup! Harold's so charming!"

"Why him, though?"

"He just seems so smart. Did you see the way he and Ezekiel got along?"

"Yeah, but he's not even hot."

"So? It matters what's on the inside."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better if he was hot?"

"Nope. I wouldn't change a single thing about him." Beth was resolute in her stand, so Lindsay decided not to question her anymore. The heat began to get to them, as Lindsay took off her high heels. Beth rolled her pink pants up, and was grateful she had knotted her hair into ponytails. Lindsay took off her baby blue bandana, before tossing it to the side.

"Duncan, where is my toque, eh?"

"I don't know, homeschool."

"I know you know, because I saw you take it!"

"Sure, Zeke. Whatever you say." Ezekiel became angry with Duncan, and stormed off. Duncan giggled after he left, before breaking out into full-out laughter. It was so easy to prank his fellow losers, especially Ezekiel. The homeschool didn't even know about half the stuff he did, which made it even funnier.

Duncan was at the Playa Des Losers with the other eliminated contestants. Justin was busy getting a tan, which he didn't really need, and Tyler was still grumbling in the corner of how he was going to rearrange Noah's face if he came. Leshawna was still mad at Courtney for rigging the votes against her, while Gwen was sitting with Duncan in the beach chairs. Owen was gorging on the all-you-can-eat buffet at the resort, and Sadie and Geoff were talking about getting back at Heather when she came.

"I can't believe that Trent kissed you."

"Why not? I'm pretty, hot, and tempting."

"So, you're fat?"

"Oh, shut up, Duncan." Gwen giggled, and gave a toast to their relationship. The teal-haired girl took a swig out of her soda, before noticing something in the air. Duncan also took notice of the object.

"Is that a helicopter?"

"I think so, Duncan." The couple, and the rest of the contestants ran over to the helicopter, which was staying high in the sky. Duncan noticed that there was no place for the chopper to land. Then, the eliminated contestants gasped as Chris of all people jumped out of the plane in flight-gear, and a helmet. He successfully landed in front of the contestants, and gave thumbs up to the pilot. Then, the chopper flew away.

"Hello, losers."

"What do you want, McLean?"

"Easy, Gwen. This isn't about you. It's only about the first five contestants who were eliminated. Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, and Justin, please come with me. You might get a chance to come back into the game!" Tyler fumed; he was the sixth camper eliminated! Leshawna just shrugged, while Ezekiel, Courtney, and Gwen simply went back into their suites. The five campers called were excited for a chance to go back and win the prize money. They followed Chris in a single-file line, as he entered a room that was restricted to them.

"Welcome to the Wawanakwa Sacrifice For Reward arena! Two of you will get the chance to go back on to the island, and win the money. In the next episode, the two campers will be given immunity, so the rest of the campers can't eliminate you guys in the same episode you guys came in. Sadie and Geoff, since you two were the first ones out, come to the front." The aforementioned people walked in front of Chris, as he motioned his hand over the obstacle course in front of them.

"It starts off with a tightrope walk over a pool full of electric eels, and then after that, you have to crawl under the barbed wire. Next, you have to go and clean the bathrooms with mops. Whoever finishes first will get a chance to move onto Round 2!" Chris explained the challenge as Sadie and Geoff got into the starting positions. They quickly glanced at each other before Chris blew a whistle, starting the challenge.

On each of their respective tightropes, they were having trouble balancing. Sadie tried to take a step forward, but ended up leaning a lot. Geoff was keeping a steady pace, as he walked slowly across the white rope.

"Dude, this is crazy!" Geoff called out to Chris, who gave him thumbs up. Geoff rolled his eyes, before walking slowly across. Sadie was still trying hard to keep her balance, but it proved to be futile; around the halfway point, she slipped, causing her to fall into the pool of electric eels. The other contestants watched in horror as the pool of electric eels shocked her. Then, they were amazed as she fought them off, punching one of them in the eyes, and then getting out of the pool. By then, Geoff was already on the second stage. Sadie gave a huff before going to the tightrope again. This time, she walked steadily, and Geoff gained a respectable lead.

"All right! I'm winning this!" Geoff exclaimed, as he crawled on the dirt under the barbed wire. He shifted his body slightly to move, as he reached the halfway point. Then, he saw Sadie starting the second part, as she finished the tightrope with ease. His pace quickened, but he missed a step in shifting, causing him to get cut on his back by the barbed wire. He cried out in pain, but persisted on. He cleared the second part with relative ease after that, with Sadie still trailing behind.

"Chris! I bet you're biased against overweight people for making challenges like these!" Sadie cried out as she felt another barbed wire brush against her back. This was the fifth time, and she wasn't even done yet. Geoff had grabbed a mob, and started on the bathroom floor.

"C'mon, mop, clean faster!" Geoff exclaimed as he stroked the mop against the floor harder and faster. Sadie finished the second part, with Geoff almost done with cleaning the bathroom floor. As Sadie entered the bathroom though, Geoff had his mop by his side, standing in front of a clean bathroom floor. Sadie burst out crying; she knew she had lost her chance to come back.

"And Geoff wins the first round! Sadie, you have to go back to the Playa!" Chris announced, as Sadie wailed. She walked back to the Playa with her head held low.

It was now Duncan and Owen and Justin against each other. Duncan cracked his knuckles, as Justin figured his looks could persuade Chris to give him another chance. Owen looked worried though; his competition was fierce.

"Your challenges will be a bit different! It will be a simple game of three-way Capture the Flag, with some twists you'll find out as you play! Meanwhile, Chef and I are going back to the island to check on the rest of the campers." Chris announced, while Duncan had a devious look on his face.

The heat was turning up as Noah took off his second shirt. This left him in his white long-sleeved shirt only. Dawn ended up taking off her leg-socks, and Cody simply rolled his pants up. Bridgette took off her sweatshirt, while Eva and Izzy looked fine. Heather was burning hot, but she knew she needed to win the challenge. If she did, then she could eliminate Katie and someone else.

Meanwhile, Beth rolled up her pants more, while DJ just tried to deal with the heat. Katie was fine, as she was wearing light clothing, but Trent rolled his black pants up.

Harold finally couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, before running out of the boiling hot room and going to the cooling center. He dived into a pool of ice, trying to get rid of the intense heat that was put onto him as he sighed with relief. The other campers tried hard not to giggle, to make sure that they wouldn't make themselves hot.

Beth stood up, feeling hallucinogenic due to the heat. He saw Bridgette as one of the bullies at her school, and seeing her sprawled up in heat exhaustion was a chance she had to take. Beth walked over to Bridgette, and started kicking her, while Bridgette grunted in pain. Bridgette tried to tell Beth to stop, but she couldn't make out a word without getting kicked.

Then, Beth went back to Lindsay, to talk about how she had finally defeated "her bully." Despite this, Beth was quite tired, especially from exerting energy by kicking Bridgette.

"Linds…I'm so…ti-" Beth fell to the hardwood floor, sleeping like a baby. No one had the energy to pull her out of the state, so Chef dragged her into the cooling center, declaring her eliminated. The campers raised their heads in annoyance, seeing as how they couldn't sleep to pass the time. Noah gathered his alliance to try and strategize. However, Noah ended up passing out, making him the third camper eliminated.

"Katie, I…don't think we can plant evidence…with the current atmosphere…hehe…" Trent stated the obvious, as Katie nodded. She wiped off some sweat from her forehead before going on her fours and talking to Trent.

"Trent, just try to…get rid of people on the other team…" Katie managed to say before passing out on the hardwood floor below. Like with Beth and Noah, Chef dragged her out to the cooling center as well while Trent rolled her eyes.

Bridgette was struggling with this challenge, and took off her sweatshirt. She tried to talk with other people, but she had made the mistake of staying too far away. Bridgette knew that she had to exert energy if she wanted to talk, which she knew was a risk that she couldn't afford. Bridgette groaned, before leaning her head back onto the painted walls.

However, something brightened her day when Dawn walked over to her, seeing that her aura was full of bored and lonely colors. The former gave her a smile before sitting down and chatting.

"Bridgette, what seems to be troubling you?"

"I'm just really hot, and tired. Plus, all of the other Gophers are all on the other side of the room, and if I want to win this challenge, I have to try and not exert energy.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, I think the challenge will be over soon. Noah, Beth, Katie, and Harold are already out, and I can already see Trent on the other side beginning to break. Izzy and Eva are going to pass out, soon, while Heather is trying not to fall asleep, but she will." Dawn foretold Bridgette, hoping to raise spirits. Bridgette smiled, before noticing Izzy and Eva in a deep slumber on the floor. Bridgette and Dawn chuckled, before seeing Heather also fall asleep, with her face flat on the ground

"Thanks, Dawn."

"Any time, Bridgette." The score was now 4-3, with the Gophers winning by one camper. Chris entered the room, surprised to see so little campers. He expected them to last a little longer, but figured that the heat was probably killing them.

"All right, guys! There are only 7 of you left! Now, it's time to turn up the heat by making you jog around the perimeter of the room!" Chris announced, before all the campers groaned. Cody shot Chris a death glare, while the latter simply smirked. All of the remaining campers got up, and started to run, feeling hotter than before. Bridgette felt the sweat streaming down from her forehead, as she tried to wipe it off.

Lindsay didn't last long in the jogging. She tripped because of her heels, and then she fainted while doing so. Chef carried her out like the rest, before the jogging continued. DJ was having a lot of trouble with the challenge, especially since he refused to strip anymore. He walked out on his own accord, going to the cooling center to get fresh drinks and what not.

"Have…to win…for Katie…" Trent panted as he continued running. He saw Cody in front of him, as he went faster. Unbeknownst to Trent, Cody was smirking widely, knowing that it wasn't a race. However, Cody felt a pang on his chest, before falling to the ground, fast asleep. Trent had thrown something at him to catch him off-balance.

Dawn was going quite slowly, before B surpassed her. He mouthed a "Sorry" to her, before tripping onto the floor on his own two feet, sending him into sleep like Cody. Chef had trouble carrying him out, so he sent five interns to do the job instead. It was now between Dawn, Bridgette, and Trent.

_This'll be easy!_ Trent thought, before bending down when running and picking up something. He threw the thing at Dawn, which hit her squarely in the chest. She was pushed back, and fell down. However, she didn't fall asleep yet. Trent grunted in annoyance, before picking something else up. Bridgette had the same idea, however, and tried to shoot down Trent first. Then, Trent saw something that he could use to his advantage. He picked up a rat before stopping.

"Hey, Dawn! I will kill this rat if you don't stop!" At Trent's words, Dawn froze, as if petrified in her place. Bridgette shook her head rapidly, but Dawn gave her a look saying that she couldn't just kill the rat. Dawn walked with her head held low out of the cooling center, while Bridgette grit her teeth. Trent cackled maniacally, before Bridgette caught up to him, and pushed him into some crates.

"That's what you get!" Bridgette exclaimed, before continuing to run. Trent got out of the crushed crates, and ran further. Bridgette stopped abruptly, before getting close to Trent and sweeping him off balance with a ground kick. Trent fell to the floor, retaining bruises, while Bridgette ran around, trying to escape from the fallen boy when he recovered.

"Ugh…why, you little!" Trent grunted, before getting up. He dusted himself off, before Bridgette threw another object at him, hitting him in the kiwis. Trent gripped them, before falling to the ground in pain. He got up, despite the pain, and continued to run.

"Ugh! I'm going to…" Trent was cut off by the sound of him falling to the floor, when Bridgette hit the spot on his head that knocked him out. He was out cold, and with Bridgette realizing this, she realized that she had won the challenge.

"Yay! I win!" Bridgette cheered, while jumping up and down in place. The rest of the campers came back into the room to congratulate her, with Katie giving Trent the cutthroat sign, and shaking her head.

Noah's alliance raised her up, as she continued to cheer. The rest of the campers clapped, including the Killer Bass, save for Trent and Katie.

The remaining fourteen campers were at the campfire ceremony, sitting on the oak logs while Chris stood before them. Each of them felt their heart become a little heavier, remembering how Noah eliminated Justin and Tyler quickly and effectively with the challenge.

Bridgette stood up, and put her hands behind her back, while she grabbed Chris' plate of marshmallows. Chris raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to let it slide for today. After all, Bridgette was the winner of the challenge.

"The marshmallows go to the people who haven't annoyed me at all today. They go to…

Noah!

Lindsay!

DJ!

Harold!

Heather!

Dawn!

Cody!

B!

Eva!

Izzy!" It was now between Katie, Trent, and Beth. Katie and Trent looked at each other, showing fear for the first time of being eliminated. Beth started biting her nails in anticipation, before crossing her fingers for luck. Trent held his chin in worry, while Katie had a solemn look in her eye. Bridgette pointed at each of the contestants without a marshmallow, before smiling.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie!" Katie looked shocked as Bridgette threw a marshmallow at her. Trent closed his eyes in sadness, before walking onto the Dock of Shame. Beth was confused, however; what did she do to Bridgette?

"But why me?" Beth asked the surfer girl, who simply turned to her and removed some bandages. They showed bruises, which Beth simply nodded and turned away from Bridgette. Then, she left with Trent on the Dock of Shame, while Bridgette smiled and waved goodbye.

However, before the campers left, Chris was yelling at them to stay. He had his hands up, dancing around like a fool.

"Why do you want us to stay, McLean?" Eva asked angrily; she wanted to go to sleep after a challenge like today. Chris smirked, before pointing to the descending helicopter above them. As the helicopter went to a complete stop on the docks, the rest of the campers gasped. A boy with a green Mohawk stepped out of the vehicle, while another one with a cowboy hat did the same.

"Campers, please welcome Geoff and Duncan back into the game!" Chris announced to the angered campers. Eva tried to strangle Chris, but ended up being restrained by Noah and Cody. Duncan and Geoff went to join the other campers with smirks plastered on their faces while the other campers scowled at them.

"You said that no one was allowed back into the game!" Bridgette yelled at Chris, before the announcer scratched his head. Then, he remembered, before laughing.

"Yeah, I lied. Plus, Geoff and Duncan will be given immunity fin the next episode, to make sure they cause enough drama! Either way, it's still time for the merge! All of you will still be dispersed into your own cabins, but your teams will be dissolve tomorrow! It's now everyone for themselves, unless you have an alliance!" Chris announced, while Noah kept a smirk. He knew he had the advantage.

Katie was left grumbling; the one time she had found an ally like her was the one day where he was eliminated. Why couldn't things ever go her way? She dispersed along with the rest of the campers to go to their cabins, but one stayed.

He held a bright blue necklace in one hand, while a single clear tear dripped down from his chin onto the wooden boards of the dock beneath him, darkening the spot where it had landed. He put the necklace in his pocket, vowing revenge for his girlfriend's untimely elimination.

Harold stared at the moon with an evil smirk, before going back with the rest of the campers.

* * *

Votes:

**Bridgette – Trent & Beth**

**Trent & Beth: 1 Vote**

AN: Honestly, Trent becoming evil wasn't as much fun to write about as I thought. So, I had him eliminated this episode. Plus, Beth getting eliminated added the plot point of Harold's revenge, which is why she left this episode as well. Duncan and Geoff returning, however, was based solely on the RNG.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen**

**Remaining:**

Merge: Noah, Cody, Heather, Bridgette, Dawn, B, Eva, Izzy, Lindsay, DJ, Harold, Katie, Duncan, Geoff,


	10. Who Can You Team?

Who Can You Team?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers were put through a heat-endurance test! They were forced to spend the entire day in the un-air conditioned mess hall, where temperatures were quite high. Some cracked, some kicked, and some just fell asleep! In the end, Bridgette won, sending Trent and Beth off the island. It's time for the merge, people! Today, the producers thought that we should do some team-building activities, between the campers with the most random partners ever! Who will go next on Total. Drama. Island?!" Chris announces.

* * *

"Heather, who do you think's gonna win?" Bridgette asked the person in the bed next to hers. Heather had to think to answer this question, considering she thought that everyone was a threat, and had their own set of skills that could be used to win.

"Honestly, it's anyone's game. Like, Noah's really smart, and stuff, so he's probably strategizing right now. But also, everyone has flaws. Once again, Noah's really smart, but he's lacking on the physical side." Heather answered, with thought. Bridgette never thought about it this way, considering she had the mindset of believing that everyone could win.

* * *

In the morning, all of the campers were woken up by loud alarm clocks. Geoff and Duncan didn't have these alarm clocks however; considering they had immunity for the episode, they just slept in, and avoided the challenge.

"Oh my gosh, someone please turn off that racket!" Katie screamed at nobody in particular. All of the campers, one by one, were woken up by the alarm clocks, which they couldn't turn off. They all groaned in annoyance, before hustling outside, trying to escape the annoying ringing sound.

When the campers arrived outside, Chris and Chef were waiting for them, with evil smirks plastered on their faces. Suddenly, the campers glanced at one another, realizing that it was time for a challenge.

* * *

"Well! I'm certain that I told you a few days ago that the merge was here! All teams are officially dissolved!" Chris announced. All of the campers cheered due to the fact that they were close to the end, but then grunted when they realized they weren't on teams anymore.

"Today's challenge will be for team-building! Considering the merge is here, it might not be a bad idea for you guys to get acquainted with one another! Each of you will be assigned partners in the following order, which I will say!

Noah, you'll be with Katie!

Dawn, you'll be with Izzy!

Cody, you'll be with Heather!

Bridgette, you'll be with Harold!

DJ, you'll be with Eva!

Finally, B, you'll be with Lindsay!" Chris announced the partners and the challenges. The campers had mixed feelings on their partners. Noah had his guard up, knowing of Katie's previous orchestrated eliminations, while Lindsay was worried on what B might think of her intelligence. All in all, it was quite a random mix of campers, as Chris led each of them down to the docks.

* * *

The campers and their partners were now located in front of the same cliff they had to jump off of in the first episode. All of them had painful memories of them falling implanted into their brains, so they took a few steps away from the edge. Meanwhile, Chris was instructing them on the challenge itself.

"From the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you remembered your first challenge! Today's will be a bit different, though. Instead of jumping off of the cliff, you or your partner has to stand near the edge. Then, they have to guide the other person, who is blindfolded, down the hill safely, throughout the dangerous obstacle course Chef so kindly made. You have ten minutes to decide whose going to say, and whose going to move." Chris explained, leaving the campers to disperse into their partners. The obstacle course below was filled with spikes, barbed wire, and many other deadly instruments of torture.

* * *

"Noah, since you're clearly the smarter one out of both of us, I think you should tell me where to go. You'd beat me at that in a land slide!" Katie said sweetly. However, both of them knew that she was faking her kindness, and was probably just trying to get on Noah's good side.

"Fine. I agree, considering I don't have much physical ability." Noah replied, before setting on a position on the edge of the cliff.

"Heather, I'm not that good with directions. Once, I got lost in the mall, because I couldn't read the map the right way…" Cody said sheepishly. However, Heather nodded, before getting next to Noah at the teller position. Cody went next to Katie at the starting line for the movers.

"This is how it's gonna work, Bass. I'm gonna be the one whose going to run. You are going to tell me where to go. Got it?" Eva explained, with a fist near DJ's face up for emphasis. DJ retreated down to the ground, nodding in fierce agreement. Honestly, he was scared of Eva.

"Izzy, Mother Nature is telling me that you should be the one to move, and I should be the one to tell you where to go."

"Okay! Mother Nature knows all, right? I totally understand! Like, one time, I was skiing down a hill, but then there was this avalanche, oh gosh, that was so fun! So, Mother Nature made a tree fall down and told me where to go, and I got out without a single scratch! Isn't that cool?" Izzy answered Dawn with a story. Dawn nodded, before taking place at the teller line, while Izzy moved to the starting line.

"Harol-"

"Bridgette, you do the moving. Do you really think I can do anything with these flabby arms?" Harold cut her off, and then squished his arms, showing the lack of muscle. Bridgette nodded, before going to the starting position.

All of the movers put on their blindfolds, while all of the tellers got ready. Chris was ready to announce the start of the race.

"On your ready, get set, go!" Chris yelled on his megaphone. Soon, commands were being thrown out left and right, while the movers tried to keep up.

"Izzy, move five paces straight, and then move three paces to the left!" Dawn commanded. The blindfolded redhead obeyed, narrowly dodging some spikes, while Dawn saw the other campers going ahead.

"Bridgette. Go backwards until I tell you to stop." Harold instructed the odd commands. Bridgette obeyed however, going towards the tellers instead of moving ahead of the race. Harold smirked at this. Bridgette kept on going until she crossed the teller line, and fell off of the cliff!

"Ah" Bridgette screamed in horror as she felt herself falling. Then, her adrenaline kicked in, and she got into a diving position. There, she elegantly landed in the water, emerging as gracefully as a mermaid. However, due to her falling off of the cliff, her team consisting of her and Harold was now disqualified from the challenge.

"Harold! What was that for?!" Bridgette shouted up to the top of the cliff. Harold pretended not to hear her, however, and cackled to himself silently. He would throw the challenge for their team, and then get one of the most-liked contestants, Bridgette, off of the island. It was brilliant! Or, at least to Harold.

"Harold, why'd you do that?" Noah asked, angry at the fact that he just threw the challenge for himself and Bridgette. Soon, the rest of the tellers surrounded him, which was something Harold did not account for.

"That's not right, Harold. You're lucky this is the reward part of the challenge, otherwise you'd be screwed tonight." Heather stated the obvious. The rest of the tellers nodded in agreement, before picking the geek up. Then, they threw him off the cliff like he did with Bridgette.

However, since the tellers were busy, the movers were having trouble with the challenge! Cody ended up tripping onto a jellyfish pool, injuring him severely. Meanwhile, Lindsay tripped over her high heels into a tree, causing her to get knocked out. Eva tripped over some rocks, injuring her leg. Izzy, through some unknown means, was the only one to complete the obstacle course.

"And we have a winner! Dawn and Izzy win the advantage challenge!" Chris boomed over his megaphone. The tellers were shocked as they turned to see Izzy dancing in joy. Dawn was especially happy, proud that Izzy managed to make it through the course without getting her help.

* * *

After the reward challenge, the campers were now looking at three tables, comprised with trays of disgusting food on each of them. Noah and Katie looked at each other in disgust, but not just because of the food.

"You know, your actions aren't a secret. All of us know how many people you tried to get eliminated on this island. Let's see…Owen, which you did, Trent, you tried to, Ezekiel, you eliminated, and you tried to eliminate Gwen, but she lost the tiebreaker against Izzy." Noah smirked while he said this, seeing the look of shock on Katie's face. However, the evil girl kept her cool, before retaliating.

"Fine. That's still not as obvious as your alliance with Cody, Izzy, Eva, Dawn, and B. Let's see, you got rid of Justin, Tyler, Courtney, and you saved Izzy from elimination by getting rid of Gwen."

"We wouldn't have had to get rid of her had you not portrayed her as a vicious person! Either way, the score is still tied, but my alliance is 6 people. All 6 of us got rid of 4 people, while you did your four people all on your own. Seriously, do you honestly believe you can take on all six of us?" Noah retorted, leaving Katie and him in shock.

* * *

"It's time for the elimination part of the challenge! Each of you will have to decide on who will feed, and who will eat. Instead of just feeding normally, however, you have to feed them by using your mouths! No, you don't have to make any contact, you just have to grab the end of the spoon with your mouth, and move it towards the eater's mouth. For Dawn and Izzy, they can use their hands, due to them winning the reward challenge! Ready? Go!" Chris announced, before starting the challenge.

Noah immediately grabbed the spoon with his mouth, and began to feed Katie, who was unprepared for the sudden attack of food. Clumps of food were dropped on the floor, while Katie looked away, embarrassed.

"Uh, B, can you open up a bit more?" Lindsay asked B with muffled noises due to the spoon in her mouth. The silent genius opened a bit wider, as she twisted and maneuvered the spoon into B's mouth. Soon, Lindsay began to pick up the pace, increasing her and B's chances of winning the individual challenges.

Dawn and Izzy were having a lot of ease with the challenge. Dawn fed Izzy with the spoon, as the redhead ate it contentedly. One by one, scoops of mashed potatoes were fed to Izzy by Dawn holding the spoon, both neatly and quickly. The two figured that they had the challenge in the bag.

Bridgette, however, refused to feed Harold due to what he had done to her at the cliff challenge. Harold huffed in annoyance, before seeing Dawn and Izzy doing quite well with the challenge. Seeing this, he crawled quickly towards their table, before going under it. Dawn and Izzy didn't see him.

The next thing Harold did was he punched the table on its underside. This caused the table to shake, and the tray to drop on to the floor, shocking both Izzy and Dawn. The food splattered on the ground, spreading all over the floor, making it uneatable. Harold laughed to himself on the inside, realizing that he had just disqualified Dawn and Izzy from the challenge.

Bridgette was too busy waiting for Harold, who was coming back from Dawn and Izzy's table. Harold smirked to himself, before getting Bridgette to feed him the food. However, Cody and Heather were already done, working quickly despite the mouth spoon handicap.

"All right! The challenge is over. Cody and Heather win, meaning they have invincibility from voting today! Stop everything people! I'll see you all tonight at the campfire!"

* * *

The fourteen remaining campers were sitting on the log stumps, at the campfire ceremony. Duncan, Geoff, Cody, and Heather all had invincibility, and were relaxed, considering that they couldn't be voted for.

"All right campers. You all know the drill. Vote for the person you think should get kicked off of Total Drama. You can't vote off Duncan, Geoff, Cody, or Heather. Let's get to it, campers!" Chris announced, before all of the campers went to the confessionals to vote.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: _Well, I really want to vote for you, but I can't, at least not yet. Don't worry, though, you're still high on my hit-list. I'm voting for the person I think is too kind right now…nothing personal, though. _

Katie: _You know what? I'm gonna jump the gun and vote for you. It won't make a difference though; everyone still likes you, at least somewhat. _

B: _-holds up a picture of Eva with a red X drawn on it, and then holds picture of DJ, signifying why-_

DJ: _Eva's scary. I don't wanna go up against that, nor do I wanna anger that. Sorry, girl._

Heather: _That was a really bad move, Harold. I hope you get off tonight, you scoundrel. _

Bridgette: _Ugh! I vote off Harold! He's such a…_

Harold: _Time to go. Everyone likes you too much. I can't have that right now, and if it were a popularity contest, I'd lose in a heartbeat right now._

* * *

"Welcome campers, to the first campfire ceremony of the merge! I gotta say, not a lot of teambuilding out there! Harold…getting your partner to jump off a cliff? Not cool, man." Chris explained, while all of the campers groaned in annoyance. They just wanted to get the results.

"Anyways, you guys voted. The people who got invincibility will receive the first marshmallows. That means…

Duncan!

Geoff!

Cody!

Heather!

Now for the real results. The next people to be safe until next time are…

Bridgette!

Dawn!

B!

Katie!

DJ!" Chris announced, tossing marshmallows to all of the aforementioned people. They all took the delicious treat graciously, and proceeded to eat them, savoring the taste. Then, Chris turned to the four remaining campers; Noah, Eva, Lindsay, and Harold.

"Campers, all of you got at least 1 vote today, though some are more confusing than others. I mean, Lindsay? Really? Anyways, the next camper to get a marshmallow is safe. That would be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!" Chris said, tossing the marshmallow to the female bully. She took it with a smirk on her face, and then turned to her fellow cast-mates with a death glare to whoever voted for her.

"The next person not leaving tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah!" Chris announced, letting the High IQ release a sigh of relief. On his way to get his marshmallow, he glared at Katie, who was smirking at him. Noah walked to stand with the other safe campers, looking at the Final Two, which was Harold and Lindsay.

Lindsay crossed her fingers, while Harold was biting his nails nervously. Chris enjoyed the suspense the episode was giving off, before announcing the result.

"Harold, Lindsay. You two are in the bottom two for tonight. Harold, you caused Bridgette to fall off the cliff, and also caused Dawn and Izzy to lose the elimination challenge. Lindsay, you really didn't do anything, except help B. Weird, huh? Anyways, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold! Lindsay, you're eliminated from Total Drama Island!" Chris announced, while everyone gasped in shock. Harold went up to eat his marshmallow tauntingly at the other campers, knowing that he had just dodged a bullet.

Lindsay looked down in shame, looking sad, before walking to the Dock of Shame. However, before she left, B ran up to her suddenly, and hugged her. Lindsay returned the hug, happy that she made friends with one of the contestants.

"Well, bye everyone! I hope you all get good luck! That's you, Nora, Corie, Heatha, Brenda, Donna, B, Elva, Isaiah, CJ, Hirold, Kader, Darryl, and Gary!" Lindsay waved goodbye, saying everyone's name wrong except for B. The silent genius smiled at this, before joining the other campers in waving goodbye to Lindsay. All of them dispersed, sad that one of their friendliest contestants was voted off.

* * *

Votes:

**Noah – Lindsay**

**Cody – Lindsay**

Heather – Harold

Bridgette – Harold

**Dawn – Lindsay**

B – Eva

**Eva – Lindsay**

**Izzy – Lindsay**

Lindsay – Harold

DJ – Eva

**Harold – Lindsay**

Katie – Noah

Duncan – Noah

Geoff – Noah

**Lindsay – 6 Votes**

Harold – 3 Votes

Noah – 3 Votes

AN: Aww, poor Lindsay. At least she got to be friends with her intelligence opposite, B! This chapter was really hard to write about, which is why it took so long to come out.

Also, as I'm reading out my story from the beginning, I've realized something; I've written with too many villains. I mean, look, there's Katie, Heather, Tyler, Trent, and now Harold. This may seem lazy, but, in the sequel, yes you read that correctly, the sequel, Trent, Harold, and Heather will have turned good. This is due to the fact that I want to focus on two main villains, instead of just picking out villains willy-nilly.

**Eliminated: Sadie, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Leshawna, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Beth, Lindsay**

**Remaining:**

Merge: Noah, Cody, Heather, Bridgette, Dawn, B, Eva, Izzy, DJ, Harold, Katie, Duncan, Geoff


	11. Basic Straining

Basic Straining

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers took part in a series of teambuilding activities! Some won, some failed, and some fell off cliffs! Hilarious, right? In the end, Cody and Heather won immunity for themselves along with Duncan and Geoff for the campfire ceremony, leaving Lindsay to be the one to go home. The competition's heating up on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Duncan ended up with Noah and Cody alone together, as the three of them straddled behind the rest of the campers. Noah rolled his eyes at his company, before Duncan put a hand on Noah's shoulder. The bookworm raised an eyebrow at the delinquent's actions, before turning to face Duncan, along with Cody.

"Listen, you two...about what I said before. I'm sorry. It wasn't funny at all what I said, and I hope that you guys can forgive me..." Duncan apologized sincerely to the couple. Noah looked shocked, while Cody turned to his boyfriend. The bookworm nodded, before answering Duncan.

"Okay, Duncan. We forgive you...but I want to ask you for a favor. Can you help us in eliminating Katie?" Noah asked the delinquent, forgiving him at the same time. Cody nodded, symbolizing the fact that he accepted Duncan's apology.

"Consider her gone. Also, if anyone gives you a hard time, just tell me. I'll set'em straight." Duncan smirked, while Noah and Cody both brightened up. The three shook hands with each other before leaving to go to sleep.

* * *

"So, Noah, who should we eliminate?"

"Izzy, tomorrow, Katie's going down. Cody and I found the seventh person to vote with us."

"Who is it?"

"It's Duncan." At this, everyone gasped, except for Noah, Cody, and Dawn. They all remembered how Duncan had basically slandered every single homosexual relationship and people with his remarks on the second episode. However, Noah settled them down before explaining.

"He apologized, guys! Dawn, will you help back me up on this?"

"Of course, Noah. Duncan's aura reads that he is truly sorry about what happened between the three of you, and he's telling the truth on voting off Katie. The girl is dangerous; her aura is a murky yellow and brick red, signifying evil or malicious intent." Dawn explained, convincing everyone. Noah let out a sigh of relief before dispersing the meeting to go to bed.

* * *

"Psst...Harold..." Katie whispered to the nerdling, trying to get his attention. He quickly got up from his bed, and walked to where Katie was residing. The gigantic cabin was large enough to fit at least 100 people, as Harold noticed.

"What do you want, Katie?"

"How'd you like to be in an alliance with me?"

"Why? It's not like two votes will make a difference out of the thirteen campers we have!"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"Honestly, Katie, sometimes you're so stupid!"

"Okay, you know what? Shut up. I eliminated Owen, and Gwen almost singlehandedly!"

"Haha! You know, the rest of the campers would absolutely _love _to hear this..."

"Don't you dare."

"I have a proposition for you, though. Noah's alliance is in control of the entire game, taking a little bit under half of the votes."

"Wait, how do you know abo-"

"Noah's alliance? It's obvious. The way he hangs out with Cody, Izzy, Eva, Dawn, and B makes it so easily noticeable. However, as we both know, knowing isn't helpful. We have to take them down."

"So you _do _want an alliance?"

"Of course...I'll have your back if you trust me." Harold explained, while Katie nodded in agreement. She was desperate for at least _some _control of the game. Katie was smart enough to realize that she was probably next on Noah's hitlist, and wouldn't last in the game much longer. However, Harold smirked, knowing he had backed Katie into a corner.

* * *

**Confessional****_s_**

Harold: _I was crossing my fingers, Katie. Do you honestly expect me to trust you after you've shown me how you can eliminate so quickly? I knew you were lying, considering I know what you did to Ezekiel._

Katie: _Thank goodness I have Harold. That means I can have at least some control of the game. And when he's outlived his usefulness, he'll be quickly removed of. It's genius!_

* * *

The next morning, Chef ended up waking the campers himself, sending them straight to the front of the giant cabin. The thirteen remaining campers groggily walked towards them, wondering where Chris was.

"Hey, Chef, where's Chris? I wanna get this challenge over with." Heather asked the chef of the slop they were given at the Mess Hall. Chef ended up whipping the ground below her, causing her to jump back a few feet. She stood straighter, as the other campers did when they saw what Chef was doing.

"Chris is out for today, due to some hair salon accident. For today, it's my job to host your challenge! You shall call me, and only call me by this name, 'Master Chief.' Today's challenge will be a series of bootcamp-esque activities, from crawling under barbed wire to going through an obstacle course. Unless you want to be sent home right now, report to the Mess Hall immediately!" Chef announced, before each of the campers ran towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

When they got there, Master Chief was already there. They were shocked at how quick he was, before he began to explain the challenge. He walked in front of each of the campers, whipping the ground beneath them to make them stand with perfect posture.

"In the military, fine dining is nowhere to be found. Some nights, you will barely even get to eat a bit of meat! The first part of the challenge will be an eating contest. Whoever finishes the slop first will win an advantage in the elimination challenge!" Chef explained, as each of the thirteen contestants sat down at a table.

During the first dish, Chef handed out plates. It was a raw egg, filled with all of its natural parts, with a side of raw pig meat. The campers gagged at the sight of the disgusting food, while Chef whipped the tables to tell them to eat it.

"Now, whoever finishes the food last must sit in the loser's section over here!" Chef motioned to the large table with twelve seats. The campers knew that immunity was at risk, and they knew that all of them had enemies.

"Now, begin eating!" Chef instructed, and all of the campers began to devour the food. Heather lifted the egg, but then she dropped it, spilling its contents onto the raw pig's meat. She gagged, before grabbing a fork, and eating the yolk off of the pig meat. Finally, using her bare hands, she picked up the pig's meat and swallowed it in one bite, causing her to puke underneath the table. She raised her hand to symbolize she was done.

Duncan ate the food without any problem, as he was used to the jail food given and its horrible taste. He raised his hand as well. Noah and Dawn, on the other hand, couldn't eat the meat, as they were vegetarian. Everyone else finished besides the bookworm, who promptly sat down at the loser's section, sighing.

* * *

The next course was sushi, filled with raw eel, raw shrimp, and live anchovies. The rice was filled with random condiments all mixed together, creating a horrible taste. Cody gulped, glancing towards Duncan.

"Ugh! I quit! This is absolutely disgusting!" Heather yelled, before going to sit down next to Noah at the loser's section. Noah turned to the Queen Bee, giving her a sarcastic smile. Heather returned the smirk, happy that she, at least, had company.

The rest of the campers all ate the dreaded sushi, except for Harold. He grumbled as he sat down on the loser's section.

* * *

Soon, after 8 courses, it was down to Duncan and Katie. Duncan grit his teeth sickeningly at the thought of even being next to the evil girl. He gave a thumbs-up to Noah, signifying that he was confident he could take whatever food was thrown at him. Katie rolled her eyes, before getting ready to eat.

The final course was a dolphin hot dog, filled to the brim with ketchup, and pig fat. Even Duncan repulsed a bit at the dish, while Katie just began to start eating it. Soon, Katie was already halfway done, when Duncan started. His reflexes kicked in, as he took a gigantic bite out of the dolphin hot dog, repulsing in its taste with every bite. Soon, Katie began to vomit onto the floor, leaving green liquid on the ground. By the time she was finished, Duncan had already won.

"Yes! I win the advantage!" Duncan threw his arms up in cheer, while the rest of the campers congratulated him. While there, Noah smirked at Katie, who simply flipped him off. Noah smirked.

"The winner of the advantage is Duncan! Everyone must now report to the open field behind the cabin!" Master Chief yelled, while everyone scrambled to get there.

* * *

"The elimination challenge for today shall be something a little bit different! We're going to play a game of Cops & Robbers! Since Duncan was the winner of the first challenge, he shall get to be the only cop, who will try and find each of you. When he shoots you with this white liquid, you must go to the docks! Duncan and the last person standing will get immunity for the campfire ceremony, then! We'll give you ten minutes to hide!" Master Chief announced, as Duncan got a crazed smile on his face. The campers dispersed, while Duncan closed his eyes.

* * *

After ten minutes, Duncan started to run with his water gun filled with white liquid. He was walking, trying to scan the area to see if he would find anyone. Suddenly, he tripped over a branch. When he got up, however, he heard laughter coming from the tree. Duncan quickly checked every tree, and soon found Eva at the top of one. The female bodybuilder groaned, as she was sprayed by the white liquid. Eva hopped down, and angrily ran to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

Izzy, Noah, and Cody were all hiding out underneath the ground, where Izzy used her amazing abilities to dig. Noah and Cody were impressed by this, but were soon worried when they heard rumbling. Izzy cackled, after the two realized the hole was caving in. Izzy grabbed the two, before climbing up, laughing maniacally.

"Oh, come on guys! This is so much fun, like the time my uncle got his foot lodged in a hole, oh you would not believe the amount of pain he went through..."

* * *

After just an hour, Duncan had caught 7 of the 12 campers. The only ones who were remaining were Noah, Cody, Izzy, Katie, and Geoff, as the eliminated campers tried to help find the other ones. They had split into groups.

Finally, after another half hour, they found Noah, Cody, and Izzy hiding behind a rock, nearly drenched with water and mud. When Duncan saw them, he decided not to spray them. As Noah passed by, before Duncan could ask why they were drenched in water and mud, he gave him one word.

"Izzy."

* * *

It was now between two campers. Geoff and Katie were both hiding in the cabin, and were surprised that they hadn't been found yet. The two were now walking around, while Duncan and the rest of the losers were outside of the wooden building.

"Why don't we check the cabin?" Noah asked Duncan, who nodded. As they opened the door, Geoff shrieked, before getting drenched with the liquid, as Katie ran away, as she had good reflexes. The campers realized that she was the only one left, and, before they could pursue her, Master Chief appeared behind them.

"The challenge is over! Duncan and Katie have invincibility tonight!"

* * *

The thirteen campers were sitting on the log stumps at the campfire ceremony, anxious on who would go. Duncan had talked with Noah earlier on what to do, and now he knew that he could repay his debt. Chef walked around with a plate of marshmallows, a smirk playing on his lips.

"All right, maggots. Today's work was truly extraordinary, and _not _in a good way! I bet you that only Eva would actually make it in the army! Darn shame. All of you damn teenagers know the drill! Just vote and get it over with!" Chef said, whipping the ground beneath them to get them to run to the confessionals.

* * *

**Confessionals**

Heather: _It's time to remove a threat. Without you, your alliance is nothing. _

Katie: _It's wonderful! You're finally going home tonight. Bye-bye, nobody will miss you!_

Noah: _By the looks of it, my probability of survival right now solely depends on Duncan. Dawn, I hope you're correct..._

Duncan: _If Katie thinks she can manipulate me that easily, then the girl is dumber than I thought. _

B: _-holds up a picture of DJ with a red X on it-_

Dawn: _Considering Katie has invincibility, it saddens me to say that we have to blindside you..._

Geoff: _Man, that's not cool! Katie told me that you did something bad, and now it's time for you to go home!_

* * *

__"Well, well, well...there's a lot of hate going on tonight! Since Duncan and Katie have invincibility, they get the first two marshmallows! The following people are safe until next time, you maggots!

Cody!

Heather!

Dawn!

B!

Bridgette!

Eva!

Izzy!

Harold!

Geoff!" The aforementioned people were pelted with marshmallows. It was now between Noah and DJ. The bookworm was biting on his nails due to his nervousness, while the nature lover sat with his arms crossed confidently.

"The final marshmallow tonight goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah!" Chef threw the last marshmallow at the bookworm who let out a sigh of relief. DJ looked shocked, as he wondered how Noah was safe. Katie was also shocked, but more mad then scared. The nature lover walked to the Dock of Shame, and boarded the Boat of Losers.

"How could any of you idiots vote for DJ? Why didn't you vote for Noah? I mean, after all that time I spent making lies about him..." Katie's hand clasped over her mouth, as she realized what she had just done. Noah gave her a smirk, and mouthed one word. Checkmate.

The rest of the campers gasped, before turning away from Katie. They knew that the girl was evil, and Noah also realized that his alliance was still in the dark, away from anyone else's understanding. Soon, the campers left, except for Noah and Duncan.

"Thanks, Duncan. Without you, I would've been gone." Noah thanked the delinquent who nodded. Considering it was the summer, the night seemed a lot brighter, especially due to the campfire. Because of this, Noah thought it would be better to get to know Duncan a little more.

"So...how's your relationship with Gwen?"

"We broke up. Yesterday, in fact. She broke up with me, because she had feelings for that guitar guy. Whatever."

"Oh..."

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I'm better off as a lone wolf anyway."

"I couldn't imagine being without Cody...but lately, he seems a bit distant..." Duncan stopped, and turned towards the bookworm. Then, the delinquent gave Noah a thumbs up, which Noah smiled at.

"Thanks, Duncan."

"Hey, no problem bookworm." Noah suddenly noticed how close Duncan and him were. They were practically next to each other, when Duncan suddenly turned. He cupped Noah's face with his hands. Noah realized that their faces were dangerously close.

"D-Duncan...what are you d-doing..."

"I don't know, bookworm...I don't know..." Duncan replied, before closing the distance between the two boys, kissing Noah passionately and tenderly. Duncan moved his hands towards Noah's waist, as if cradling the shorter boy. When Duncan pulled away, Noah's face was red with blush.

"B-but...w-wh-"

"Because I realized how cute you were, and how smart you are. This might be a bit sudden, but yeah..." Duncan explained, as Noah realized he had just cheated on Cody. He began thinking numerous thoughts, until Duncan wrapped his arm around his neck affectionately. The two walked back to the cabin together, with the bookworm having a lot to sleep on.

What they didn't realize was that someone had seen the kiss. They smirked, knowing that it was a tool that could be used against the both of them. Harold smiled, knowing that the game was now his for the taking.

* * *

Votes:

**Noah - DJ**

**Cody - DJ**

Heather - Noah

Bridgette - Noah

**Dawn - DJ**

**B - DJ**

**Eva - DJ**

**Izzy - DJ**

DJ - Noah

Harold - Noah

Katie - Noah

**Duncan - DJ**

Geoff - Noah

**DJ - 7 Votes**

Noah - 6 Votes

AN: Ooh, a twist! I bet you all didn't expect DunNo, did ya? The ending was a bit of a spur, considering I thought that things were running two smoothly. Therefore, Noah ended up cheating on Cody with Duncan, despite being the one kissed. For shame, Noah. And after you blindsided DJ!

Also, I'm super sorry on the way this chapter came out. I was just really tired today, but felt like writing. So, I crammed out this chapter. If it looks rushed, it probably is :P. Anyways, what will become of Noah and Cody's relationship? Will Duncan and Noah start one? And more importantly, what will Harold do with the information?

**Eliminated: Sadie, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Beth, Lindsay**

Merge: Noah, Cody, Heather, Bridgette, Dawn, B, Eva, Izzy, Harold, Katie, Duncan, Geoff


End file.
